After 18 years
by MusicGeekWriter
Summary: When you turn 18, you don't age until you find your soulmate. Beca was convinced that she would never find hers. Jesse, her best friend, thinks otherwise. After meeting a very bubbly redhead, Beca can't get her out of her mind. Will She find her soulmate? Eventual Bechloe, T for language. Please R&R. Based off of a post on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Beca turned 18 just before she went to college. She hadn't aged another minute after she turned. That's how the world worked now, but nobody could explain it. The only way you could age and grow old, was if you found your soulmate. The one and only person that you could grow old with. She had been dating one of her high school friends for 3 years. Things had been going well. They liked each other a lot and thought that they would be the right person for each other, but after Beca turned 18, they realized that Beca and Jesse were just better off as friends.

Still good friends, they realized that they were going to the same college. They both became very excited, and started planning things to do and what classes they would take. They had less than a week until they drove to their dorms at Barden, so they sat in Jesse's room playing his PlayStation.

"Do you think you'll meet 'The One' while in college?" Jesse asked as he mashed buttons.

"Probably not. I hear most people don't even find that person. I bet you I'm going to be one of them. If I do, it probably won't be for a while. A long while," Beca replied, sure of herself.

"Don't be such a Debbie Downer, you never know. There are lots of great people out there you know." Jesse added, "College has many opportunities."

"Yeah, I guess, but for now I just want to focus on the things that are important now. Like your character that I just killed, for instance." Beca said with a smirk, knowing Jesse hated when she beat him in his own games.

"Why do you have to be so manipulative."

Chloe was about to enter her senior year of college, and wasn't prepared for the real world. She had been very laid back last year, except for the Bellas. Bree still cried at night sometimes, from her performance at Finals. She was the only friend she had to hold her box of tissues. She knew Aubrey would do the same though, because she already had. When Chloe broke up with Tom, (when she realized that he was a total jerk) she didn't take it well. She thought he would be the one. But some things don't work out the way you want them to. So, she got over him. She was certain that this year would be special. Or she hoped.

She was gathering her things for her final year at Barden when her mother walked in her room.

"Ready?" her mom asked.

Chloe sighed heavily, "Ready." They walked out of their home and set off for Barden University.

When they arrived, Chloe met Bree outside of their dorm. They both squealed in excitement, they hadn't seen each other all summer.

They grasped for the other and enveloped into a giant bear hug, not releasing until her mom grabbed her suitcase and walked in without them.

"How was your summer?" Chloe asked.

"Very relaxing, I'll tell you about it more when we get settled in." She replied.

After they both had their things in the room, they grabbed the things they needed for the Activities fair. Chloe noticed that Aubrey was starting to shake in nervousness.

"Don't worry, we will get the right amount of people, and we will get good ones. I promise. This year will be great." she told her.

"But what if we don't? Will this be the end of the Bellas?" she looked on the verge of tears.

"I told you, this year will be awesome. Aca-awesome. I promise." she assured her.

She just sighed and continued handing out fliers.

Beca arrived at Barden with Jesse at a good time. It was almost noon time and the weather was nice. As she was grabbing her bags out of the back a girl walked up to her in a Barden uniform.

"Hi! Welcome to Barden University, what dorm?" She said with too much excitement.

"Uhh.. Baker hall I think." Beca told her.

"Okay, that will be that direction and on your left." She grabbed a whistle out of her pocket, " Here is your official BU rape whistle, only blow it if it's actually happening."

Beca gave her a weird look and stuck the whistle between her teeth. She started her walk to her dorm with her things and told Jesse to text her later.

When she walked inside her dorm, she notice the perfectly kept room, and her roommate.

"Hey, you must be Kimmy Jin, I'm Beca." She said, extending her hand. Kimmy Jin just stayed silent.

 _Okay, so she's gonna be that way…_ Beca thought. She didn't ask anything else and put her hands in her pockets awkwardly. She went over to her bags and threw them on her desk.

As she opened her laptop to her mixing program, her dad knocked on her door, "Campus Police, hide your wine coolers!" he said with a chuckle. She ignored him. "It's just your dad, making a funny. How did you get here?"

"I hitched a ride with Jesse. You can leave." Beca said, not amused.

"Okay, okay. I'm not trying to annoy you here, give me a break." her dad said, going on and on about what she should do while she was at Barden.

"Okay, I'll try all of those. Now I'm going to the activities fair." Beca said. Jesse had texted her saying that she had to meet his roommate.

She didn't hear what he had to say after that, because she left to quickly.

She met Jesse in the middle of the fair and he introduced her to his roommate.

"This is Benji." He told her.

"Hi-" Beca was cut off in the middle of the sentence.

He pulled a paper from her ear, then gave it to her. "I'm Benji." it said.

"Beca." was all she said after.

Jesse pulled Benji over to a group of guys called the 'Treblemakers'.

She was the 'Deaf Jews' table thinking it was a DJ group, _What is this place?..._ She thought."Deaf Jews, eh?" A girl said as she walked up to her.

"Oh I'm not-"

"Alright boys, I'll give you my number," She said.

Beca walked away. _What did I agree to?..._

She kept on walking until she was interrupted. "Hi! would you like to join the Barden Bellas?"

The voice was angelic. She turned her head to be met with crystal blue eyes that she was sure could see into her soul. The girl gave her a paper that she looked at, not sure of what she was saying before. She took her eyes off the paper, the two girls running the stand were looking at her like they were waiting for something, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh yeah, this is like a thing now, isn't it?" Score. That would work with almost any question. She was surprised she had been so smooth.

"Totes! We sing covers of songs, but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths!" the girl said, she was so innocent that she didn't even realize what she said. Beca had to keep herself from laughing.

"So, are you interested?" She asked, pulling off the most adorable voice yet again.

Beca was left speechless again, "Uhh… I guess I'll think about it, but I don't really sing anyways." _Shit… not smooth. Really? A Capella? That's so lame…._

"Coolio!" the girl said again. Beca couldn't understand why she was pulled into this trance. It was just an innocent girl asking her to join her group. A girl with blue eyes that glisten in the light, and hair that couldn't fit anyone better. _And that sun kissed skin.. What am I thinking? Why is she in my head so much? I don't even know her!_ Beca pushed the girl out of her thoughts and continued walking through the Activities Fair.

Beca was walking home from her class and listening to her music when she thought about her again. She couldn't get that girl out of her mind, no matter what she tried. she still hadn't told Jesse, because that would just turn into another 'clique possibility'. Once you got him started on those, you would never be able to get off the subject. So she hadn't mentioned it to anyone yet. She just tried to think of anything but her.

Until that thing that happened.

Beca had just finished her mix of '500 miles' and 'Titanium' and saved it to her computer. It was about 1 AM and she still hadn't showered. She grabbed her shower bucket and started her stroll to the showers in her robe, since nobody would even be awake at this time. She started to hum Titanium subconsciously louder and louder the closer she got to the showers. By the time she reached them, she was actually beginning to sing the words as well. She reached a stall and started singing louder. She turned on the water and started her usual shower routine. She was singing confidently now.

"You can sing!" The voice said.

Beca jumped and turned around to see that girl again, but now a very naked version. She tried to avert her eyes from roaming.

"Dude!" Beca yelled and shut the curtain that she had pulled back.

"How high does your belt go?" asked the girl, totally unaware of her personal space.

"My what? Oh my god…" Beca said, breathlessly.

"You have to audition for the Bellas." The girl said, staring directly into her eyes.

"I can't concentrate on anything until you cover your junk…" Beca said. It was true actually, the girl's body was very distracting. _I shouldn't even be looking at her like this… What have I become?_ Beca thought.

"Just… consider it," the girl said, "one time, we sang backup for prince. His butt is so tiny that I could hold it with like, one hand." she held up one hand and gave her a little smile.

Beca's shampoo bottle slipped out from her hands and dropped to the floor. The look on her face must have been priceless.

"Oops!" The girl said. _It would be nice if I could get a name…_ Beca thought.

"Seriously? I am nude…" Beca said.

"You were singing Titanium, right?" The girl asked.

Beca was amazed that she knew that song, "You know David Guetta?" She asked with a smile.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yes. That song is my jam." The girl said bobbing her head. She leaned forwards. "My _lady_ jam." She said with a smirk

"That's nice…" Beca couldn't believe how open this girl was with someone she didn't know.

"It is… that song really builds." She had a look in her eyes that she didn't want to describe. Then she gave Beca a wink. She felt a feeling that she couldn't put a label on.

She pulled off a , "Gross."

"Can you sing it for me?" The girl asked.

Beca couldn't believe what was happening in this moment, "Dude, no! Get out!"

"Not for _that_ reason… I'm not leaving here until you sing so…" the girl told her. She gave her an impatient look and stayed where she was. Beca ran through what she would do when she gave Beca a heavy sigh.

She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one, so she shyly turned around and nervously began,

 _ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose.**_

 _ **Fire away, fire away.**_

The girls singing voice was more beautiful than any she had heard before.

 _ **Ricochet, you take your aim**_

 _ **Fire away, fire away**_

 _ **Shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **Shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

They didn't break eye contact until Beca's eyes took a mind of their own and started to roam the girl's body. She realized quickly and looked at the ceiling.

The girl gave her a huge smile. There was no way she hadn't noticed. She kept a smirk on her face and started to walk out, "See you at auditions!" she said as she walked out.

Beca wasn't going to get her out of her mind very soon, she could imagine. And she most definitely didn't want to see what would happen if she auditioned.

 **Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Tell me if I need to change anything, I'm a new writer. Anything helps! I'll try to update ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note_**

 ** _Hey! Here's the second chapter. This chapter contains the auditions and initiation night so I hope you enjoy! Tell me if you like it!_**

"Come on! You will regret it if you don't. I'm gonna do it. We can do all sorts of things together!" Jesse said.

"Nope! I can't do it. It's lame and I don't know why I even told them I would consider," she told him.

"At least try out! If you don't like it then you can quit," Jesse said.

"But if I got accepted then I couldn't quit. They seemed really desperate. Plus their leader didn't seem too fond of me." Beca said

"You will make a lot of good friends in there. It's just one group. If they need you that bad shouldn't you want to help?" Jesse said. He was convinced that she was destined to be in this group.

Beca knew she couldn't get out of this so she said fine. It would get him off her shoulders for a little while. He could get really annoying very fast.

She still had a few days until the audition, so she spent them on her laptop making mixes. Most of them were of songs that reminded her of that girl, because she still hadn't gotten her out of her mind. _Who even does that?..._ Beca thought. She was reminded of that night quite a lot. Jesse still didn't know. She intended for it to be that way until she knew a name or something else happened.

The day of auditions, Beca got there late to begin with. She gave the guy her info and sat in the back away from Jesse. Then she realized that they were all singing the same song. Her heart sunk and her face probably turned a little red. _Of course I didn't look at the paper before I left. Of course it has to be a song that I don't know. Dammit…_ She waited until the last person wrapped up to slowly walk out of the curtains and into the stage area.

"I think that's i-" A guy said.

"No wait! There's one more!" There was that girl again.

"Uhh…. I didn't know we had to prepare that song…" Beca started.

"That's okay, sing anything you want," she said.

Beca thought of anything that probably wouldn't impress them. An idea in her head she asked if she could use the cup they had on the table. She awkwardly spilled its contents out on the table and sat with her legs crossed on the stage. She put the cup face down on the ground and began.

 _ **I got my ticket for the long way 'round**_

 _ **Two bottle of whiskey for the way**_

 _ **And I sure would like some sweet company**_

 _ **And I'm leaving tomorrow what d'you say**_

 _ **When I'm gone, when I'm gone**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me by my hair**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

Satisfied with her performance, she stopped where she was and waited for a response. The only thing she got was a huge grin by that girl yet again. She picked up her name from her friend earlier when she was asking her something. _Chloe…_ It sounded perfect for her. No name could have fit her better. Now that name would cloud her thoughts and not her perfect body. _Great…_

Beca started to get up and walk backstage to collect her things. Jesse met her halfway. "I told you. Yours was the best performance out there! You are so gonna get accepted."

"Shut up. You don't know that. And the only reason why it was the best is because it was the only different one. Somebody could have told me that I had to sing a certain song you know…"Beca said. She had all of this to blame on Jesse. Auditioning. Making her embarrassed because she didn't have the song ready. Even that girl. He was the one to make her go down to the Activities fair after all. So it was his fault that she can't get Chloe out of her mind. _Let's just hope it pays off…_ she thought.

Beca sat in her dorm at about 11PM when she heard her door open. She thought it was Kimmy Jin so she ignored it. Until a brown bag was thrown over her head.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" Beca said thrashing around trying to get out of her attacker's grasp. Which in her opinion was very gentle. _This is it huh? I'm just gonna die right before my life even starts. Well this sucks._ She went limp and let her attacker put her back on her feet.

A voice whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, it will all be over soon." It was Chloe. This was all for the stupid A Capella group that she just so happened to be accepted into.

Chloe guided her through the halls of her dorm building and to somewhere she didn't see. She just let Chloe lead her through the night and into a room. She stopped her in a spot next to another girl.

Chloe's friend started to name some of the girls, "The sopranos, Jessica, Mary Elise, Lily. The Mezzos, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori. And our altos, Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley, Beca."

Someone behind her took off her hood and she could see that the room they were in was pitch black except for about 2 or 3 dozen candles that were lit on various surfaces. There was a cup filled with a liquid in the center.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you." Chloe's friend said while picking up the mystery cup. She handed it to Chloe and she walked over to Beca.

"Dude, no." Beca said.

"Don't worry, it's Boone's Farm." Chloe whispered to her. She handed her the cup and Beca reluctantly took a sip. It tasted like strawberries and vanilla. The cup moved on through the group of girls and then Chloe started again.

"Now if you'll place your scarves in your right hand and repeat after me." Chloe said.

"I sing your name," Chloe's friend said.

"I-" They all sang their name. It sounded horrible.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman."

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman."

"And I solemnly promise to never have any sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves,"

"And I solemnly promise to never have any sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves,"

"You are all Bellas now." Chloe's friend said. The girls around Beca screamed like they just won a teddy bear. _Oh my god, this is gonna be a long year._ she thought. Then they turned the lights on. She saw that they were just in an auditorium. Chloe and her friend led the girls out of the auditorium and to a spot in the campus that she didn't see before. It was a large stage with stadium seats and was filled with a bunch of other people that she guessed were all in their own A Capella group.

"Welcome to Aca-Initiation night!" Chloe said. The girls ran off to do their own thing.

Jesse started to walk up to her with a drink in his hands. His walking was a little unstable. He was very drunk. They had been to many parties during high school, but she had never seen him this drunk before.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?" he said. His voice was fumbling over his words and was quite comical.

"Only because you tricked me into doing it." She told him.

"What are you talking about. I didn't trick you into anything! You did it aaaaallll by yourself like a big girl." He said.

"Are you drunk? because you look really drunk right now." She said. She gave him a push that tried to tell him that he should stop or he would regret it in the morning.

"No, see I come right back," She pushed him. he took a few seconds to stand up straight again. "And I come right back. You need a drink? I'll go get you a drink." And with that he left. _Good riddance…_ she thought.

Beca saw Chloe out of the corner of her eye and saw that she was lightly jogging to her. As Chloe approached her she grabbed her wrists and pulled her very closely to her face. Beca could smell the fruity alcohol she had been drinking.

"I am so glad that I met you.." She leaned in closer. Her breath hitched and she stopped breathing completely. "I think.. that we're gonna be really fast friends." She said with a smile.

Beca started breathing again and grinned, "Yeah? Well, you saw me naked so.." She shot her a cheesy wink.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" She said and slapped her ass as she walked away.

 _What has gotten into me?_ Beca thought. She wouldn't say it to anyone, but she was actually interested in becoming friends with this girl. She wanted to see what other things she did to her friends. So she could see if she did this with all of her friends.

Jesse started to walk back up to where she was with a red Solo cup in both hands. He was humming a song that she couldn't hear correctly.

"This is so awesome. I love these guys. WE ARE THE KINGS OF CAMPUS!" he yelled.

"Can't you keep quiet for once? This is just one party too, don't get all excited now." She said. He was really embarrassing her now.

"No. And who was that girl you were talking to? You seemed really close. Do I know her?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't know her. Her name's Chloe. She's the Co-captain." She said. Hopefully he was too drunk to notice anything.

"Cool." He said. He started to talk about how his parents wouldn't let him take his PlayStation into his dorm until he finished one essay. _Thank god.._ she thought.

"Why not?" she asked. She tried to keep the subject off of Chloe. She didn't want him to be suspicious of a girl who she didn't even know. She didn't even like her. So why was she in her thoughts so much? He kept going on and on about how it would distract him too much. She knew it was true. When he got a new game, he wouldn't stop playing it until he had finished everything. _Everything._ They talked more about other things for the rest of the night. Beca still couldn't stop thinking of Chloe as she walked to her dorm. Even mixing Titanium and other songs together wouldn't stop it. She had to think of something to do to stop it.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I got quite a few reviews the first 8 hours, so I decided to make the second chapter while I had time. Tell me if you liked it or not. If you want to suggest anything go ahead. This story will probably have a lot of chapters the way it's going right now, so stay alert for new chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Here's chapter 3! This one's a lot longer, I'll keep trying to make them this length or longer. Prepare for the first Bella's Party! R &R **

"Alright Bellas. This is our ticket to victory." Aubrey said while she flipped the white board around. On it was a list of things they would do and what they wouldn't do to make it to Lincoln Center. It was written in such small writing that she could hardly read it. She saw the things that were bigger; Fall Mixer, that was in a couple weeks; something called a Riff off; semi finals, and a bunch of other things she couldn't read, then Lincoln Center.

"Here are the songs we will be performing throughout the year, don't lose it please," Aubrey said.

Beca quickly scanned the list for anything she knew, "There's nothing from this century on here…"

"We only perform songs that were made famous by women." She said.

"Why? We could be so much cooler if we did songs that everyone knew," Beca asked.

"We will not stray from tradition Beca," Aubrey said with a tone that could bite your head off.

Beca just gave her a look that said I don't care.

"Back on to the subject of our victory, would anyone like to share what happened last night?" Aubrey said. She looked around to see who she was referring to and saw one of the girls looking around nervously.

"I-it was an accident," She said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Hand over your scarf and leave." Aubrey said putting her hand out.

"Bu- bu…." the girl looked around for help but nobody would look her in the eye.

Aubrey just put her hand out farther. The girl stood up and grabbed the scarf out of her purse. She walked slowly up to Aubrey, head hanging low. "Take your chair please."

The girl kept her head down, grabbed the back of her chair, and slowly dragged it with her as she head out. It scraped the floor so it echoed through the auditorium. She dropped the chair just before she reached the doors and ran out crying her eyes out.

Beca turned around to look at Aubrey and gave her a surprised face, "Was that really necessary?"

"You took an oath," She said, shaking her head.

"That oath was serious?" Beca asked.

"I don't think you get it Beca, this is war and if we-" Aubrey stopped mid sentence and held back what she guessed was a hiccup or something. Chloe walked over to her and started whispering something in her ear. When Aubrey calmed down she changed the subject. "Let's just move on. Come on, everybody up. You will need to do at least 15 minutes of cardio a day."

"Oh, don't put me down for cardio." Fat Amy said.

"It wasn't a request. You will need to do this, trust me." She said. "Come on! up the stairs!"

Everyone got up and started jogging up the stairs. It was obvious nobody had done any sort of exercise in a long time. After 2 or 3 laps Amy went in one of the aisles and laid down.

"Amy? What are you doing!" Aubrey walked over furiously.

"I'm horizontal running, see?" She lifted her legs and moved them so it looked like she was running.

Beca wondered why they were doing this. There was no reason to do it. They were just a singing group.

Once the girls got settled, they went over the moves again. Beca just couldn't get some of them down. She could do them, it's just that she didn't try. At one point Chloe walked up to her when she was doing the box with her hands and offered to help her.

"No, it's fine I got it." Beca said. Chloe just kept walking closer to her and completely ignored her personal space bubble. She grabbed beca's wrists and made the box with her hands.

"This is how you do it." Chloe whispered in her ear. She dragged her hands further down her wrists. It sent shivers down her spine. She still didn't know why she did this to her. Beca thought that if she ignored it, it would all go away.

"Yeah, I know, I got it." She said again.

"Alright…" Chloe said, walking away. She had a smirk on her face.

Beca sat in her dorm sitting at her desk with Jesse. It was a Saturday evening and they had nothing to do. "So how has college been going for you?" Jesse asked. He had a foam ball in his hand and was throwing it at the ceiling, something he did when he was bored.

"Boring. Lame classes, nothing to do." She told him.

"How's the Bellas?" he asked.

"Boring, Aubrey hates my guts. Oh and we're singing things that aren't even from this century." Beca complained.

"That sucks. The Trebles sing fun songs. What's that Aubrey girl's deal anyway?" he asked.

"No clue. I think it's something about having to be the best. I don't know, Stacie showed me a video of Finals last year…. Let's just say it didn't go well," she said.

"What happened?" he asked. He stopped throwing the ball to listen.

"She may or may not have puked all over the third row…." Beca told him.

"How did that happen?! Did she eat something bad before or something?" he popped up, interested now.

"I don't think so. She has this thing that happens to her when she gets really nervous," Beca said.

"That must suck," Jesse said. He returned to the ball, now that the subject wasn't interesting anymore.

"I don't know. I think it's kinda funny," Beca added.

Jesse got a text from someone. He looked up at beca, "Hey, are you guys practicing for the Riff Off yet?"

"That's what she didn't tell us. They never explained what it was." Beca said.

"It's basically like a rap battle, there's a theme and you interrupt the other team in the middle of their song. You have to start on the word they ended with," he explained.

"Sounds really weird, when is this?" Beca asked.

"It's actually kinda cool. It's in a week I think, in the middle of the night," he said.

The Bellas forced Beca to go to their first 'Bonding' party so they could get to know each other better. She refused at first, of course, but after the complaints and pleas became too much, she gave in (especially because of the puppy dog eyes Chloe gave her). So it was at go. The first party would be tomorrow at 7. Beca just got out of her Philosophy class and was on her way to her dorm.

When she got in her dorm, she went to go sit at her desk. Kimmy Jin was in there, so she couldn't blast her mixing process. She made that mistake once. She got home one time from a class and went straight to a mix she had to pause before she left, and she didn't put her headphones in. Kimmy Jin went over to her speakers and unplugged them forcefully. Then Beca turned around to say something about it but she turned to see Kimmy Jin giving her the most terrifying, hateful face she had ever seen, and she could have sworn she had a blade in her hand. She almost peed herself she was so afraid of what she would do. She ended up walking back to her mini-laptop and working on the endless essay she seemed to have. She would never make that mistake again.

So she had put her headphones on and shut everything out. She worked on her mix for the next couple of hours and was interrupted by her phone. It was Jesse.

 _Hey do you have a few minutes?_ He said.

 _Yeah… What's up?_ She asked.

 _Just meet me at my dorm._ he said. He wouldn't reply to any of her texts after that. So she ended up walking to Jesse's dorm.

When she got to his room, it was just him in there. "Where's Benji?" she asked.

"He went to work, now come on. I have something to say," he said.

She walked in his dorm and he shut the door behind her. "Okay, what?" she asked.

"I met this girl… and I really like her," he said.

"That's it? You brought me here just to tell me you met someone?" she said.

"No! She likes me too. We talked for like three hours after class. Her names Nicky. She is a music major like us, she wants to do music therapy. She's got brown hair and these really beautiful green eyes and-" he flooded everything in one sentence. It wouldn't stop.

"How do you even know she likes you back?" she asked.

"I just do. She has-" he said.

"Woah! Slow down there. You're gonna lose your voice. Okay, let's go slowly now. What's her name?" she said.

"Nicole Anne Douglas."

"Where's she from?"

"Here."

"How old?"

"18."

"Okay. That's better. Now how did you meet her?" she asked when she finally got him to calm down.

"We met in Music Theory. Then we kept on talking in the quad after. That's why I never had you come over," he said.

"Okay. Cool. Why do you like her?" she asked.

"I don't really know. But I really want to take her on a date," he said.

"She sounds pretty cool, I think she's good for you," she said.

"She is. I think so too. I'm gonna see if she wants to go out for a movie tomorrow," Jesse said.

"Okay. I have to go to a Bellas party tomorrow anyways," she said.

"Really? You're finally getting to like the group? I knew it would just take time," he asked.

"What do you mean finally? And on my behalf, I was forced," she said.

"I mean that I know you are going to love this group of girls," he said.

"How do you know that?" Beca asked.

"I just know," he said.

"Whatever," she said.

They talked for a little while longer about Nicky and other things. Like how Jesse finished his first essay and now he could bring his PlayStation into his dorm. Beca was happy about that one. They could spend hours on some games just screwing around. It was nice to finally get back to that.

At around 6:30 she started to get ready for the party. She got dressed in a black tank top and blue skinny jeans. She grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and her phone. She put on her shoes and head out of her dorm at around 6:45.

She started the long walk to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. It was all the way across campus. While she was walking, she ran into Stacie and Cynthia Rose.

"Hey! I thought you wouldn't show," Cynthia said.

"Yeah, I thought you hated Aubrey," Stacie said.

"I don't hate her. Well, I kinda do, she hates me, but I had nothing better to do, so here I am," Beca said.

"Well, let's drink the night away," Cynthia said.

"Yeah," Beca said.

When they got to the apartment, most of the Bellas were already there. There were drinks put up on the counter filled with all sorts of alcohol and mixed drinks. The three of them grabbed a cup and head out to the living room where the makeshift dance floor was.

As the rest of the Bellas filed into the apartment, Chloe and Aubrey walked into the living room. Her eyes fell particularly on Chloe, of course. She still couldn't deny her beauty, but she didn't let it get to her. A friend could still think they looked good, right?

The girls gathered in the living room and they turned the music up. They all yelled their appreciation and started to dance to the beat. Beca moved her way to the music player that Chloe was running at the moment.

"Hey! Do you think I could play something from my phone after this song?" Beca shouted.

"Sure! Here's the plug," Chloe said, handing her the cord. They had talked enough in rehearsal to keep up a small conversation.

Beca plugged in her phone and went to the playlist she had that contained her mixes. She shuffled the playlist and went out to the floor.

"Did you make this?" Chloe asked when one of her mixes came on.

"Yeah," Beca said.

"This is really good! Do you do this all the time?" She asked.

"Yeah, when I finish college, I want to move to L.A. so I can become a music producer," Beca said.

"Cool! I want to stay in music too, but I want to teach it. I have this thing about kids that I just really like," Chloe said.

Beca nodded and they continued dancing together. Beca got a little nervous when a certain song came on though. It was one of the songs she mixed with Titanium. She saw Chloe look up at her.

"Did you…" Chloe started. She had a smirk on her face.

"I had it stuck in my head," Beca said. She said something else to get off the subject. They kept on talking for a while. Conversation just flowed really easily with them.

The Bellas became comfortable with each other. They all joked around with each other and teased occasionally. The party was interrupted by a knock on the door. Stacie walked away from the dance floor and opened the door. It was another kid from the apartment complex. She kept talking to him for a few more seconds then closed the door.

Stacie walked over to the dance floor again and turned down the music.

"He said we need to turn it down or he would call the campus police. It was time we settled down anyways," she said.

The Bellas groaned and started to grab their things to go change. Beca walked over to the music player and grabbed her phone. She went to where she set her stuff down and grabbed her shorts to change into. She walked over to the bathroom and waited for the person in there to get out. They fumbled with the door and Amy walked out. "It's all yours," she said.

Beca looked at her and walked into the bathroom. She changed into her shorts quickly and walked out.

She went into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I call the couch," she said.

"Alright, do you need a blanket?" Chloe asked as she walked in. She had the most adorable pajama pants on. They were capri sweats that had puppies on them, and oh, were they fuzzy. The shirt matched the pants and had buttons going up to the collar. She had her hair in a messy bun that made her overall just look adorable.

She could tell she was staring so she quickly came up with a reply, "No, I can get really hot in the night so I'm fine."

"Okay," Chloe said with a smile. She sighed and went on asking who needed what and left to go get things.

Stacie was giving her a look of curiosity. She couldn't tell what she was thinking about so she ignored it. She lay back on the couch and put her hands behind her head.

"Let's play strip truth or dare!" Amy said.

"Yeah!" Stacie agreed. So did Chloe. And Cynthia Rose. And well, everyone. So they started a game of Truth or dare.

"Okay, who's gonna start?" Aubrey asked. She had finally began to cool off and have a good time.

"I will!" Amy said. "Okay…. Umm, Chloe. Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth."

"How many people have you slept with?" she asked.

"Three," was all she said. Stacie laughed and continued to look at her nails. The thought of Chloe being with three people made her feel protective of her. They just continued the game.

"Stacie."

"Dare."

"I dare you to… text a random person on your contacts and tell them you're in love with them," she said.

Stacie grabbed her phone within a heartbeat and went to her contacts. She closed her eyes and scrolled until her thumb stopped on someone. She opened her eyes and cringed.

"Who is it?" Cynthia asked.

"My ex I just broke up with. Yesterday," Stacie said.

Chloe grinned, "You took the dare, you gotta do it."

Stacie groaned and typed out the sentence to her ex. She hit send and threw her phone out of her hand.

"Okay, that's over… Beca, truth or dare." She said.

"Dare…." she said with a questioning voice.

Stacie gave her an evil grin, "I dare you to have Chloe on your lap for the rest of the game."

Beca looked at her in confusion. She looked at Chloe for approval. Chloe just got up and sat her legs.

The game went on for a little while. Cynthia Rose lost her sweatshirt, Stacie still had everything on, Chloe was shirtless and was wearing a really cute bra. Aubrey lost her shirt too. Beca lost her shirt a while ago as well. It took a while for it to be her turn again.

She said truth and ended up having to say the stupidest thing she had ever done. "When I was about 15, I went with a bunch of friends to go skate and I ended up climbing on top of a building. We made a bet to see who had the guts to skate off the roof. I ended up losing twenty bucks and breaking my arm," she said.

"You skate?" Cynthia asked.

"Used to. It's been a while. I only do it to get places now," she explained. The girls hummed and they continued.

"Stacie."

"Dare."

Beca grinned, "I dare you to give Aubrey a lap dance."

Aubrey shot her a death glare. The girls all died laughing. Stacie looked like she was debating whether to do it or not. After a while she got up and walked over to Aubrey.

She started slowly, and Beca was wondering if she made a horrible mistake in giving her this dare, because she couldn't tell whether the look on Aubrey's face was of lust or horror. Either one, Beca would probably pay for it later.

Chloe being on her lap was really starting to get distracting now. They were all a little tipsy from drinking earlier. Especially since she didn't have a shirt on. It was difficult for her to keep her eyes up. At this point she had her arms wrapped around her because it was the most comfortable position. Chloe just kept laughing at the things the others were saying, and it just made her look more adorable every time.

When the first Bella started to yawn, they all knew it was time for them to sleep. They all wrapped up the game and put their thing back where they were supposed to. Chloe walked back to her spot in the living room where her pillow was. As the girls settled down, they started to fall asleep.

Apparently Jesse was right. She was beginning to like these girls.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you like the next addition to this story! This one took me a while, and lots of motivation. Tell me your opinions and stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Here's the next chapter! This one has the riff off and like, a ton more fun stuff, so I hope you enjoy! Also, I don't own anything in this chapter, or the whole story. R &R!**

Chloe sat in her apartment with Bree watching Netflix. They were catching up on Orange is the New Black. Once they finished the latest episode, they turned off the TV.

"Ready for the tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, but I'm just worried that the Bellas won't be ready. This is their first Riff off and it's kinda confusing. Even we had trouble at our first Riff off," Aubrey said.

"Yeah, they will have a little trouble getting it in the beginning, but once they see how it works, they should be able to do it easily," Chloe said.

"I'm just worried about it still. What if they don't? Then we would completely fail," she said.

"So what if we do? The Trebles always win anyways. Justin has always had a soft spot for them," Chloe said.

"I guess. We'll have to wait and see," she said.

Chloe went to her room and sat down at her desk. She looked at her phone. She had given Beca her number at the party last night. Along with the other Bellas. She didn't want to make it seem like she only wanted Beca to have her number. Beca still hadn't said anything, except for the hey to make sure that this was her number. She wanted to engage in a conversation, but didn't know how. She was nervous that she would seem to eager. Not that she would seem eager, they're just friends. That's all they had ever been. It took her a while to even get Beca to say that they were friends.

Her phone buzzed. She grabbed it instantly, checking who it was. She was disappointed to see it was just Stacie. She had asked when to be at the auditorium. She said nine pm tomorrow and locked her phone.

Chloe walked out of her room and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a snack to last her the night and walked back into her room. She plopped on her bed and grabbed her book to read.

Beca sat in Jesse's dorm playing the PlayStation. He was talking about how he asked Nicky out.

"We went to the movie theater and saw the new movie that just came out," he said. "We wouldn't stop talking about how the soundtrack was great."

"Cool," she said. She was more focused on the game they were playing.

"Can you concentrate on more that one thing at a time?" he asked. "And maybe you could at least you could pretend that you are excited too."

Beca paused the game. She looked him in the eye in complete befuddlement, "Really? You think that I'm not happy for you? Dude! You're my best friend. And the only one I've ever had actually, so I'm glad about that. But really? Are you that arrogant?" she said angrily.

"Well you just keep acting like you don't care. And you don't ask many questions. It's like you always have something else on your mind now. What's up? What happened to 'I'll always be there for you bro?'" he asked. He was standing now.

"So what if I have more than one thing to do? Does my life have to circle around you? Does my life always have to be about you? Huh?" she said. She was standing now as well.

"That's not my point! Could you at least talk to me? It's like you've been completely shut of with me since we got here? What's going on?" Jesse asked. His voice was stone cold.

Beca paused. He got her on that one. She had been ignoring him quite a bit lately. She still hadn't told him that she had made friends with Chloe. That party was last weekend. "Okay. I'm sorry that I haven't talking to you much. It's just that I haven't been doing anything exciting. And you've been spending so much time with Nicky lately… You cut off practically all of our gaming time. And all of our hanging out time. The only time I see you now is at the radio station. And you know how exciting that is."

"Oh my god… Really? You're mad because I'm spending time with my girlfriend. Of course. I get it. It's fine. I understand. I can't spend time with _my girlfriend._ " he said. "Have you even thought about what it's like to be in a relationship. You actually spend time together."

"Of course! I know that! Don't you ac-"

"No, I don't think you do Beca. The last relationship you were in was with me. We all know how that one worked. We were only friends the whole time. We acted like friends the whole time too. Why don't you look at the good things in people? You only look at the bad and judge them for it. Try and find someone that will like you the way you like them." he said.

"Fine. If you want it that way, so be it," She said. Beca grabbed her stuff and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

She yelled when the door closed behind her. She hated it when he was right. And he was. She did only look at people's worst traits and she did judge them for it. But that was just second nature. Her dad did it to her when she was young, so she thought that it was the right thing to do.

She did like spending time with Jesse though, he was a good guy. They had things in common. She didn't want their friendship to end like this. She wanted to do something about it, but didn't know what. She wasn't the best at makeups.

There was one person she knew though…. Who did know what to say to people in every situation. And she had given Beca her number at the party last weekend.

Beca sighed. Of course the one and only person who could help her was Chloe. Everything seemed to narrow down to her.

Beca pulled her phone out of her pocket when she got to her dorm. She went to Chloe's contact that she made for herself. It had a selfie of her when she was in her PJ's. The name was lined with emojis. It was so like Chloe to do something like that.

She opened the messaging app on her phone and started a sentence. Her mind went black. She had no clue what to say. She had messed up her friendship with Jesse? no, that would be too straightforward. She had to ease into this one. It would be the only way to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

That still didn't mean she could easily talk to Chloe. Every time she talked to her, she got really nervous for some reason. It was like she was waiting for the worst possible scenario to happen. Beca all of a sudden got very sad.

She had too many emotions running through her head. She was mad at Jesse, but also knew this was all kinda her fault. The whole topic of everything being her fault made her sad.

Beca's dad had always told her when she was young that it was her fault that her mom left her. She could still remember the day that her dad told her….

 _A 10 year old Beca jumped from her chair and grabbed her backpack. Her school had just gotten out for spring break. She ran out of her classroom and went for the parking lot. She looked around for her dad's car. She spotted it and ran like it was the last day she would live._

 _When she reached the car she opened the door and greeted her father. "Hi dad!" she said excitedly._

 _Her dad was silent. She questioned him to see what was up but he didn't reply. He was quiet until they got to their house._

 _When they got home, he shut off the car and walked into the house without helping Beca with her things like he always did. Beca got out of the car with her things not far behind and slowly walked into the house. She knew that her dad always did this when he and her mom got into a bad fight. She walked upstairs to her room and set her stuff down._

 _Her dad walked up to her as she walked downstairs, "What did you say to your mother before you left?" he asked. His voice showed no emotion._

 _She looked up at her dad in confusion, "What I always say, I love you and tell her I'll have a good day-"_

" _Liar. I don't believe you," he said._

 _She looked into his eyes and saw nothing. He had probably thought too much about something. "I told you, I didn't say anything but-"_

 __" _BULLSHIT! YOU MUST HAVE SAID SOMETHING!" he yelled._

" _But- I didn't-" her voice quivered._

" _YOUR MOM ISN'T TALKING TO BE BECAUSE YOU SAID SOMETHING! WHAT DID YOU SAY DAMNIT!" He pushed her to sit on the couch._

 _Beca started to cry. She didn't know what he was talking about. "When is mommy going to come home?" she asked._

" _SHE'S NOT COMING HOME. BECAUSE OF YOU BECA. BECAUSE OF YOU. You said something before you went to school and I know it. You told her that all of her problems could be solved if she quit talking to me. And that you wouldn't have to deal with the noise at home. You got sick and tired of the fights so you told her you couldn't deal with it anymore."_

 _Beca started sobbing. She thought her dad was right. She was tired of their fighting. "She said something. She said , 'I love you Beca. Don't ever forget that. Okay?'" she said. Maybe that would change his mind._

 _Beca's dad just looked at her. He looked between her and the floor and walked out of the room. He left Beca alone in the living room. Beca went to the only thing she knew. She walked up into her room and put the headphones her mom gave her for her birthday. She blasted it and kept on crying. She didn't have anyone to hold her anymore. That was her mom's job._

Beca could remember the way her dad's voice sounded. She didn't know anything back then. She was too young to know that it was her dad who was being ridiculous. She knew her mom. She never would have done anything like that. She loved her mom. Her dad was always the one to engage their fights. Those were the times that she always put her headphones on and blocked out the world. Then after a couples or hours or so her mom would walk in her room and ask her if she was okay.

Beca couldn't stop the tears from falling now. This happened too much for her liking. She looked at the message she was going to send to Chloe. _So… what would you do if you and Aubrey got into a huge fight._

It wouldn't cut it. It would just remind her of her parents too much. That's probably why she was so sad about her and Jesse's fight. It reminded her of the fights her parents got in. She still hadn't talked to Jesse about what happened. She wanted to, but every time she tried, she only thought about how she would be in their way and annoy them with her problems. She just couldn't get herself to open up to anyone.

She was tired of it. She wanted to get the heavy weights off her shoulders and tell someone how she felt about the whole thing. She wanted out of this whole deal.

Beca thought who she could talk to about something serious. Not Jesse, that fight was too fresh. She thought about what he had said. _Look at the good traits in people…_

Beca grabbed her phone and typed in a message that may ruin her reputation.

Beca: _Hey… I know this is kinda weird, but I'm kinda weird and you know it. I need to talk to someone about something that's been bothering me for a very long time. Do you have like 10 minutes and a box of tissues?_

Beca cringed as soon as she hit send. She got a reply not long after.

Chloe: _Yeah. I can be there in 10 minutes. Are you okay?_

Beca sighed. She barely even knew Chloe but she wanted her to know everything. She felt like they were close already.

Beca: _No…_

Chloe: _I'll be there in five._

Just that message put a small smile on her just got Chloe twenty more friend points. Her score was already at 260 for Beca. Something about Chloe just made her a little giddy.

Beca tried to make herself presentable. She was so thankful that Kimmy Jin wasn't home.

In exactly five minutes she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Chloe dressed in those PJ's again this time with a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and some TV shows Beca had never heard of.

"Hey." Chloe said and walked in. She set the bag on the floor and sat on her bed.

"Hey." Beca said. She sat on the opposite side of the bed and leaned back into the wall. She tried to think of how she would transition into this but didn't know how.

"What's up? It's normally not like the Beca I know to be open with someone," she said.

That coming from Chloe Really got to her. "Yeah.. that's actually why I asked you to be here. I want to change that."

Chloe looked her in the eye. Her expression was unreadable, "Really?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"Yeah. I got into a fight with Jesse earlier today. Something he said really bothered me," she said. It was amazing how easy it was opening up to Chloe. It was like they had done this a dozen times before.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"Look. I'm really bad at talking about my problems with people. Don't be surprised if I just completely stop talking. I usually don't like doing this. I don't even know why I'm doing it right now," Beca said.

"I know. I'm not rushing you at all. Say anything you want whenever you want," Chloe said with such sincerity it hurt. It made Beca want to know her even more.

Beca told her everything. From how Jesse wasn't hanging out with her as much anymore. To where he got a girlfriend. All the way to where her mom left. That part was hard.

Beca finished her sentence, and the tears began flooding her eyes again. She covered her eyes with her hands and choked back a sob. Chloe put a hand on her back and scooted closer.

"Hey," Chloe said.

Beca looked up and removed her hands from her eyes. She probably looked like shit, but Chloe looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Do you actually believe that? You know your mom loves you. So why let that bother you. Think of the good times you had together and smile about it. Trust me. I know that one," she said.

"You do?..." beca asked.

Chloe looked at the ground and bit her lip. Beca hit a hard spot.

"You don't have to say if you wa-" Beca started.

"No. I want to. It's time," she said not looking up from the ground.

Beca stopped. She let her say what she had to say.

"When I was about 15 my dad was diagnosed with a cancer that couldn't be cured." Beca shut her eyes, "They said he had about 3 years to live. We planned a ton of things to do with him. He only lasted about 3 weeks after that. We were on our way to the airport about to go to Rome," Chloe said. She opened her mouth as if she was trying to say something else but nothing escaped her lips. She looked away from Beca and choked back a sob.

This was the one good social skill she had. She knew how to comfort people. She had learned it when her mom did it to her if she was having a bad night.

Beca put her hand on Chloe's back and started rubbing small circles in no necessary pattern. She grabbed Chloe and brought her into her embrace. Chloe Turned towards Beca again and gripped onto her. She and Chloe fit together perfectly. Chloe kept the tears flowing. It just made Beca's tears more than they were before.

When they settled down, they didn't move from the position they were in. Beca was still holding onto Chloe and lay on her back. Chloe was slowly circling her shoulder in random patterns. Chloe sighed and let go of Beca. She sat up.

"Thank you. For everything. That was hard for me," Chloe said.

"It was hard for mo too. I don't normally do that. Something in me just cracked earlier and I just needed someone to… you know.." Beca said.

"I know. I wouldn't talk to my mom for 3 months after. It really pissed her off too," she joked.

Beca laughed a little. It was so like Chloe to turn a dark situation to a light one.

"Okay. Have you seen Orange is the New Black?" she asked.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Orange is the New Black," she said again.

"Never heard of it," Beca said.

"WHAT? How have you never heard of Orange is the New Black? That's like the best TV show in the world," she said.

Beca laughed. "Jesse kinda ruined the whole thing for me. I didn't like movies for the longest time, and he tried to change that. He showed me the worst movies in history. I just stopped watching from then," she said.

Chloe looked at her skeptically, "What did he show you?"

"The first one he started with was Battleship-"

"Oh god…" Chloe said, cringing.

"Yeah. Then he showed me the remake of Total Recall. Then Green Lantern from last year. I stopped him after that," she said.

"I can see why. He showed you the worst movies to show to someone who doesn't like movies," she said. "Let me show you one episode of this. You will love it, trust me," she said.

"No, really it's-" she said.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Chloe said. She grabbed Beca's laptop and went to Netflix.

When Chloe brought up the first episode and hit play.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT ARE YOU SHOWING ME?" Beca asked as the first scenes passed by.

"Just be patient. It gets better," she said. She set the laptop on Beca's lap and got comfortable.

After the next couple of episodes or so Beca spoke up.

"Oh my fucking god this show is amazing…" she said.

"Told you," Chloe said, smiling. She curled into Beca's side more and smiled bigger when Beca didn't move.

The two of them fell asleep somewhere towards the end of the season.

When Beca woke up Chloe was still asleep. Her hair was just a little messy, out of place from the bun she had it in yesterday. She realised that she and her had actually been cuddling the whole night. Chloe was attached to her side with her hands wrapped around her. Beca had her hands around Chloe as well, her head resting just beside hers. Beca was surprisingly comfortable. She was amazed that she didn't shy back when Chloe started this position last night.

Chloe started to stir. She lifted her head but didn't say anything. She just put her head back down onto Beca's chest and held onto her tighter. Beca's heart fluttered. She internally swooned at that action. Funny how Chloe was the one who Beca would open up to first, not Jesse. She was okay with it though.

Chloe let go of Beca to go check the time.

"Uhh Becs?" Chloe asked. Beca smiled a little when she heard the nickname. She shouldn't be allowing it, but she let it slide. This was Chloe, and she made exceptions for Chloe.

"Yeah?" she said.

"We have a Bellas rehearsal in ten minutes," she said.

"What? What time did we stay up to last night?" Beca frantically moved around the room to find clothes.

"I think somewhere around four…" Chloe said. She went to her bag to grab clothes.

"Shit… Why do I do that to myself.." Beca said. "You can change first."

"What are you talking about…" Chloe asked. She paused what she was doing to give Beca a questioning look.

"You can change first.. I'll just step outside now…" Beca said and turned to the door. She started walking out but was interrupted.

Chloe had grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Becs, there's one thing that's different about having a guy best friend and a girl best friend. You can't change in front of a guy, and you can't do girly things with guys. That's why having a girl best friend if better," Chloe said. Beca could feel her breath on her neck. It sent shivers down her spine.

"O-okay.." Beca wiped the sweat from her hands on her pants. She walked back to where her bed was.

Chloe walked back to where she was and started to change. Beca knew she shouldn't have looked over, but she couldn't stop her curiosity. She saw her back muscles tensing and untensing while she took off her shirt. She looked away quickly. She started to change herself and took the image off her mind. She couldn't have those thoughts running through her mind during rehearsal.

They got ready quickly and set off for rehearsal. This was the last one they would have before the Riff off.

They were the last ones to get there. Aubrey looked at Chloe first. "What the hell Chloe? I knew you were staying but really? We're all waiting for you guys," she started.

"Chill Aubrey, it was my fault. I got distracted. Now let's just get this rehearsal over with," Beca said. Chloe shot her a thankful look and they walked in. The girls looked at them with an odd look on their faces. Cynthia Rose whispered something to Stacie that she couldn't quite catch. Aubrey went on about how the Riff off worked again, and they started a mini one.

It started with Amy, who was given the category of old school rock and roll. She started with the song 'Paint it Black' by the Rolling Stones, her team singing backups. Cynthia jumped in and started Aerosmith's 'Sweet Emotion'.

Beca saw how it worked now. She jumped in on one of Cynthia's words and started Pink Floyd's 'Comfortably Numb'.

This went on for a while. After a few more minutes Aubrey stopped the line. "Not bad ladies. I think we're ready for tonight. I'm going to call it after we do a little cardio."

The girls groaned and got up from their seats.

"Why can't we just finish on a good note for once?" Beca asked.

Aubrey stopped in her tracks. "Look Beca… I've tried with you. But you just won't stop. This is a part of our tradition, and I don't intend to break that."

"Didn't you hear how good we sounded during that mock Riff off? We have so much potential and it's kinda depressing that we aren't using it," Beca said. Some of the others nodded.

"Beca. I told you, we aren't breaking tradition. You aren't our leader, and I say we stick to the set list." Aubrey said.

"Come-" Beca started.

"Beca, I'm tired of your shit. You're a pain in my ass and you think everything is about you. And I know that you like Jesse." she said.

Beca stopped. She laughed and looked at Chloe, she was holding a smile back as well. "Jesse? I have a crush on Jesse… Wow I didn't know that. I mean he hasn't been my best friend since my sophomore year of high school or anything, and oh, he doesn't have a girlfriend either," Beca said with a laugh in her voice.

Aubrey looked stunned. She had been caught in her tracks and she didn't like it. The other girls laughed a little as well.

"Meet back here at nine. Don't be late," Aubrey said. She left the building not long after.

The girls all laughed for a little while and kept talking about what happened. Even Chloe thought it was a little comical. They all left little while after and went home.

Beca walked back to the auditorium at 8:50. She wasn't the last one there surprisingly, Jessica and Lily were nowhere to be found.

They left the Auditorium when the last of the Bellas showed up. Chloe and Aubrey led the way to where they had to go. They started to head towards the old pool that Barden doesn't use. There were flood lights lighting the pool. It was filled with a bunch of other acapella groups, including the Trebles. She could see Jesse in the middle of the group talking to one of the guys.

As the Bellas filed into the pool, people started making siren noises. She looked around to see what was happening, apparently the thing was starting. _There are no clubs more nerdy than this one…_ Beca thought, but she was okay with it.

"Welcome to the RIff Off!" Justin yelled. Everyone started cheering.

"Let's see our first category…" he said. he flared a flashlight at the wall and spun a spinner with categories on it.

"Ladies of the 80's!" he said.

Aubrey ran forwards and tried to start but Bumper was too fast. They started Mickey. It was a good one, she had to agree.

Someone from the harmonics interrupted and started 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna. These people were like pros.

Aubrey turned around and gave the girls her idea, "Hit me with your best shot. Okay?"

The girls gave their yeahs and they went with it. They sounded pretty good. It was a shame that Aubrey wasted their talent with the stupid setlist.

Some girl walked up to them and started singing something. She was so high, she could smell her breath from ten feet away.

"The negative side effects of medical marijuana people. You are," he clapped twice, "CUT OFF!"

People started cheering again. "Next category is… Songs about sex."

Cynthia had this one. It was her jam. She went out and started singing S&M. Stacie walked up to her to join her on the solo. That didn't surprise her. They even started to get a little feisty on each other.

One of the Trebles started Let's talk about Sex. They walked into that one.

But then Stacie walked up and started I'll Make Love To You. Amy walked up to her and helped her out on that one. It was funny to see Stacie singing songs from her natural habitat.

Then Jesse walked up and started it Feels like the First Time. It was perfect timing, she had to admit. She looked up at him and mouthed a 'sorry'.

He nodded. He kept singing. he thought he would win this one too, but Beca already had the song in her head. She waited for the opportunity and took it. She ran up and cut him off. She started No Diggity.

She kept going with the rap part. Nobody was doing backgrounds, so she looked back to see only one or two faces figuring out what part was next. She turned back.

"Keep going…" Jesse said defeatedly. She smiled. She started the chorus and Fat Amy started with her. She felt relieved that she wasn't the only one singing now.

The others recognised the song now and started the backgrounds. She walked back to the group. She looked at Chloe, who was staring right at her and kept singing. They did their little swaggy thing until the song was over.

"I mean, you're welcome." Beca said.

Justin walked over to them, "Sorry ladies, but the word you had to match was it, and you matched its. You are," he clapped twice, "CUT OFF." He ran over to the Trebles and gave them the mic.

"I've never heard that rule!" Aubrey said.

Beca walked over to Aubrey, "Dude don't worry about it. It's just a stupid microphone."

Aubrey looked at her in confusion. "Whatever, let's go ladies." She led them out of the pool and back to the auditorium.

"Okay girls, that sounded good, I'm proud of you guys." Aubrey said.

The girls looked at her in amazement.

Beca looked over at Chloe. She was looking at her as well, but she didn't know how long. She saw something foreign in her eyes. She ignored it and refocused on what Aubrey was saying.

"Take a break. No practice tomorrow. Good job ladies," Aubrey said. She started walking out of the doors. Chloe slowly walked backwards looking at the ground with a small smile on her face. She turned and walked out the door to catch up with Aubrey.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, don't be afraid to tell me! The ideas for this chapter flooded in my head, so I mashed them into the most I could get out of it. Again, I don't own any of the cool things and characters in this chapter, although I wish I did because then Bechloe would be canon. Anyways, the chapters will start to get longer now. Do you like the tension between Chloe and Beca? New updates will come as frequently as possible. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Here's the next chapter! This story is rated T (I'm not sure if I want to leave it like that or not, so...), but this chapter has brief mentions of sexual content. Sorry it took so long to update, I took a vacation to a place that has literally no internet, so I couldn't post anything. I don't own anything in this chapter again, but I hope you enjoy. By the looks of the pace this story is going at, it's probably going to be pretty long, so hold on to your seat belts! I read all of your comments, so thanks to everyone who has suggested things or said something about this story, it is only my second one so I am very thankful for the viewers. Enjoy!**

Chloe sat in the apartment with Aubrey watching the new episode of Orange is the New Black. They weren't speaking much. Aubrey had been very quiet lately. When they got home from the Riff off Chloe gave her an earful. She made her realize that she was being too hard on the girls. Especially Beca. She told Bree that Beca wasn't as bad as she may think.

"That's only because you are the only one she talks to. Or does anything with. She's really a closed book if you aren't around," Aubrey said.

"Well.. You just have to…" Chloe realized now that Beca opened up to her only. The way they acted with each other around made it seem like Beca was always that way around everyone. "I guess you're right…" Chloe said more to herself than to Bree.

"Yeah, Beca isn't the most friendly person, either," she said.

This conversation made her see how close her and Beca had gotten in the short time they had been together. Weird how fast it all happened. It seemed like Beca had been her friend her whole life.

Beca was at Jesse's place playing video games finally. After her apology, and the Riff off, they had started to hang out again. It had been about two weeks since the Riff off took place and they weren't spending as much time together. He had been with Nicky and she had been with Chloe.

"So who were you with?" Jesse asked.

"With a girl from the Bellas, Chloe," Beca said. She tried to act like it was no big deal.

"Chloe? That redheaded senior?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, we've been hanging out every other day or so," Beca said.

Jesse wiggled his eyebrows at her. He was the only other person she had come out to as bisexual. "She's hot. And also very good at singing," he said.

"And also not gay or in my league. Don't be saying things that could never happen," Beca said.

"You never said anything about not having a crush either," he said.

"Nope. Don't even go there. We are just friends. Nothing more," she said.

"But you like her. I can tell. You've been happier since the beginning of the year. You definitely have feelings that are more than 'just friends'," he said.

"Jesse, I'm not ruining another friendship like that. Like I said, she doesn't even like girls, and if she did, she's way out of my league. AND I don't have any crush on anyone right now," she said finally.

"Okay, fine but when you ask me for relationship advice don't come running to me," he said.

"I wouldn't even if I needed it, now how about you and Nicky?" she started.

"Oh no. You aren't getting off this subject just yet. What have you told her?" Jesse asked.

"A lot, and it would take too long to say everything, so move on," she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Did you tell her as much as you told me? More or less?" he asked.

Beca sighed. She didn't want to lie to him. "If you calculated it all it would probably balance out."

"You really told her that much? It took me years to get most of that out of you. How did you already open up to her too?" he asked.

Beca paused. She had opened up to her quickly. It was kind of scary how fast it all happened. She had never even thought of telling an almost stranger her story. "I don't know. It felt natural. Everything just fell out of my mouth and it was like we had done it a dozen times together before…" she still didn't understand how she had come to be so comfortable with Chloe. It scared her to be honest. Everything they did together just felt like second nature. The way they stood closely, or how Chloe grabbed her hand and Beca stroked the side of her thumb without realizing it. Or the way invaded her personal space, and it didn't bother Beca as much as almost everyone else. She had been oblivious the whole time, her mind just blank. That's what Chloe did to her.

"Well it seems like you guys are close. It's good that you have another person to lean on other than me, because now I have two people to worry about," he said. "Me and Nicky have gotten really close, we've been going out almost everyday after class." He smiled thinking about her.

"Yeah, that's good. When can I talk to her?" she asked.

"Probably tonight or tomorrow. We're going to go to dinner at six today," he said.

"Okay, sounds good, can I be over here at about one o'clock tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, we should be here for at least an hour hanging out until we leave so that's a good time.

"See you then," she said.

"Alright ladies, I know I've been pretty hard on you lately, but we need to make this set perfect. otherwise we won't make it to Finals, which is two weeks after the Semi Finals. Semi finals is next Saturday, so we need to be right up on schedule. Let's start with Turn the Beat Around," Aubrey said. Chloe thought that she was going to apologise, well apparently not.

The girls groaned. They got into position and started the set. As they went through their song Chloe walked up to Aubrey and whispered in her ear, "Don't you think we should at least make the songs in a different order? This is what we did the last two times, so I say we should change it up," she said.

Aubrey looked at her skeptically, "Take a five minute break girls." She turned to her and whispered back, "What has Beca been telling you? I knew it was a bad idea letting you hang out with her."

Chloe looked at her with anger, "What are you talking about? Beca didn't say anything to me. She's not the worst person in the world you know, she's just trying to help. With the way our set is going right now, we won't get anywhere."

"Well, the list that we have is going to work for the next set of finals, so maybe we can tweak what we have right now a little," Aubrey said.

"Aubrey. What if we did a song everyone knew. We would blow their hair back. Look at us, we are so much better than you think. We could do so much as a group," Chloe said.

"Well, when we hand off the group they can do that themselves. I just want to be the way the old Bellas were," Aubrey said.

Chloe walked back to the group and sat down to chat. There was no way she could convince Aubrey into changing the set. She was too focused on being exactly like the other groups in the past. She changed her thoughts. She thought back onto what she and Beca were doing that evening. Chloe asked her if she could stay over for the night. She said yes, of course, Beca said yes to nearly everything she asked her to do.

Beca walked over to her laughing about something Stacie told her. "Hey weirdo."

"Hey weirder weirdo. What do I need to bring tonight?" she asked.

"PJs and yourself. Maybe a pillow this time," Beca said.

"But you are so much more comfortable," Chloe whined.

"And I'm also not your personal pillow…" Beca said.

"Fine," Chloe said. She was smiling anyways. Some of the others were as well.

"Let's start again from the top!" Aubrey said, getting up from her chair at the piano.

Beca walked up from her chair to open the door for Chloe. She walked in with her PJ's on and a pillow in hand. Chloe jumped on her bed and set her stuff down. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Beca said. "What do you want to do? I didn't plan anything, so…"

"How about a movie?" Chloe asked. She was looking at Beca to see any rejection.

"Ugg," Beca looked to the sky in irritation. "Really? I don't even have movies here!"

Chloe slipped her hand in her pillow and searched for something. She pulled out a bunch of movies, "That's exactly why I brought these." Chloe looked at her with a smirk on her face and leaned back on the headboard.

"Of course. I hope you know that I will most likely fall asleep during the middle of a couple of them," Beca said. She didn't like doing that to Chloe, but she couldn't help it. Her and movies just didn't work when they weren't interesting.

"Oh come on, just try it. You might be surprised by a few of these. The soundtracks on all of these movies are just beautiful," Chloe showed her the movies she brought.

Jurassic Park, Jaws, E.T., Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Back to the Future, and a bunch of other ones. "Let's hope they don't suck," Beca said under her breath.

"Don't worry. These are the best movies of their time. Most of these are composed by John Williams, because he is like the best composer ever, and there are some other honorable mentions. Alan Silvestri, Bernard Herrmann, and like a bunch of other ones. These scores make people feel so much. That's exactly what music should be about, it doesn't even have to be a movie score, making people feel what words can't say, that's what it's about. I love when music does that."

Beca didn't mean for her to hear what she said earlier. She was taken aback by how passionate Chloe was about music. She couldn't agree more. "Definitely. I think music is made to be another emotion. It replaces something in you that makes your mind shut off and you can only feel what the music is making you feel. That is just amazing to me. I love it," Beca said. She was so glad to finally meet someone who she could relate to on musical terms.

"That's why I want to continue music and teach people. I want everyone to be able to feel what I can feel in music; life," Chloe said. She was looking somewhere she couldn't see, and it definitely wasn't in that room. It was fascinating.

"It's nice to finally meet someone with the same musical understanding as me. On an emotional scale, of course," Beca said. She looked Chloe directly in the eye.

Chloe looked up at her and gasped at the sincerity in Beca's gase. She looked at her for a while longer, "I can't tell you how happy I am to meet that person as well. I just couldn't imagine it being you…" Chloe faded out and went into her own world again. She had this look in her eyes that just said something Beca couldn't understand. She looked Chloe directly in the eye.

"I didn't think it would be you either, but I don't mind. You're not as bad as I thought you would be," Beca said.

Chloe snapped back into reality and smirked, "And who did you think I was?" She asked.

"Prissy, always focused on getting laid, didn't know anything about music. I don't know, basically what I normally think of people who I first see," Beca said.

Chloe laughed, "Well, I'm not that person, so you're stuck with me. Just me."

Beca laughed as well, "Yeah, I guess I am stuck with you, huh? Oh well."

Chloe smiled for a little while longer, "Okay, enough talk. Let's start with Jurassic Park. It's my personal favorite soundtrack. It was way ahead of it's time for 1993, so don't judge the graphics. You'll be able to tell because the actors are a lot younger, anyways," Chloe said. She kept talking about the movie as Beca slipped the disc into her laptop. She slipped into her bed and set the laptop on her lap. Chloe wasn't slow to curl into Beca's side. She pressed play on her laptop and they got settled.

Beca wasn't going to lie, she thought it was pretty cute when Chloe got into the movie. She looked at the screen without blinking for about five minutes at a time and would think that she was right there when they saw the first dinosaur, her face just kept on getting more and more priceless the longer the movie went on.

Beca also wasn't going to lie about how the movie sucked. It was actually pretty good, there was actually a storyline. And oh man, the soundtrack was good. The graphics weren't great, but the movie was 1993, so she would let it pass. There were even some parts that made her laugh.

As the movie finished up, Chloe looked up at her to see her reaction, "So? How was it. Did you fall asleep? Please tell me you didn't fall asleep, because there are a bunch of other movies that we have to watch," Chloe said. She looked at Beca with a glint in her eyes.

"No, I didn't fall asleep, and no, it wasn't that bad. In fact, I actually enjoyed it. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe Jesse just has a terrible taste in movies," Beca said carefully.

Chloe sighed in relief, "Thank god, I seriously thought you wouldn't like it. Then I would have to kill you because you like music, but not instrumental."

"Hey now, I like all types of music, except country. That is just about cowboys and beer and trucks. All music takes effort to make, with the exception of country. Country is the same melodies all the time and are always about the same things. But I have an appreciation for all types of music," Beca said quickly.

"I agree. Some people don't believe that, but oh well. And you won't hear me playing any country any time soon," Chloe said. She grabbed a movie called 'The Breakfast Club' and handed it to Beca.

"Good. I can't stand that stuff. It's the only music I don't listen to." Beca said as she put the movie in her laptop.

Chloe talked about this one more. She said she was excited to see her reaction at the end of this one the most. She wouldn't tell her why though, so she just watched. She got more engulfed in this one more.

They got to a part where they were all in detention and Chloe spoke up, "This part was all improv. There was no script on this part. The director, John Hughes, told them to make it up. This is like, my favorite part too," She said. She stopped talking then and jumped back into the movie.

Beca like this movie a lot more than the other, she didn't know why, it was just really good.

'Don't you Forget About Me' had just begun to play and Beca felt tears begin to form in her eyes. The characters were leaving the parking lot as the first tear trickled down Beca's face. Then the speech about how they didn't write the essays and stuff. Beca had streams of tears falling down her face when they showed him on the field. When he fist-pumped the air, it just made Beca cry even more.

The song continued to play and Chloe looked up at her, tears in her eyes as well. Beca tried to look away and be quiet, but she had already seen her. "Beca? Are you crying? Oh my god. This is exactly what I wanted to happen," Chloe started.

"You wanted my heart to literally clench in my chest? You are a violent person," Beca said. She tried to make the situation seem like she wasn't crying her heart out, but her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence. She was sure she just lost all of her badass points right now.

"Oh my god, yeah, but I didn't think you would actually cry!" Chloe laughed. "Guess my plan to make your soft side come out worked," She just kept laughing, tears of amusement coming out now.

"Why are you laughing? This is a serious situation. Why did it have to end like that? And I am so not a softie, I'm badass." Chloe wouldn't stop laughing. "Shut up! It's not that funny." She didn't have anymore tears coming out of her eyes now, so she could talk with a stronger voice.

Chloe had stopped laughing, "You're cute when you try to be badass…" Chloe said to herself.

"What?" Beca said. Chloe hadn't meant for her to hear that, she turned a little red, "Nothing." Chloe was glad that it was dark in the room and Beca couldn't see her blush.

Beca shrugged and changed topics, "Okay, but I'm done with movies for now. It's like three in the morning now anyways."

Chloe smiled to herself on the thought that Beca had changed the subject so quickly. She sat up as Beca stood up to fix the bed so they could sleep. Kimmy Jin always seemed to be at another place, so she didn't have to worry about having people over now. She set her pillow down at the head of the bed and slid in. Chloe waited for her to get settled and jumped in right next to her, almost landing directly on top of her.

"Hey! I thought you brought a pillow." Beca said with a playful tone.

"Yeah… I did, but like I said at practice. You just make a really comfortable pillow," Chloe said sarcastically and laid right next to her. She wrapped her hands around her and squeezed. "At least cuddle back. You tend to make these situations really awkward."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not used to being smothered," Beca said jokingly.

"You and Jesse never cuddled?" Chloe asked.

"Me and Jesse were very awkward towards each other, then. We only went as far as holding hands and pecking each other's cheeks occasionally, we were never very close. We were only comfortable until we said friends was better, trust me," Beca said.

Chloe lifted her head and smiled a little, "Does that mean you're still a virgin?" She asked comically.

"No… I had other dates and you know…" Beca said, she wasn't saying everything for a reason.

"Oh, cool. Was it as awkward as mine?" Chloe asked.

"Well, how awkward was yours?" Beca asked. Chloe sat up and leaned back on the headboard next to Beca.

"Well, the make out sessions we had were pretty hot, but when we actually got down to doing it, she ended up being horrible. Like so horrible that I didn't even get the littlest bit turned on. I only got over the edge because she- you know. I don't even think I got wet…" Chloe said.

Beca was thoroughly surprised. She thought hers was awkward, because she was the one who did all the work. But she was more surprised on the fact that Chloe gave hers up to a girl as well. "You lost yours to a girl?" Beca asked.

"Oh, yeah… I meant to say this earlier, but it's kind of obvious now. I'm bisexual. Anyways, what about yours?" Chloe asked, unfazed.

Beca awkwardly looked at Chloe, "I'm bi too…" she said. Chloe looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, mine was pretty awkward, but not as bad as that. I ended up doing all the work and she barely got me off. She ended up breaking up with me right after because I said something about it, great person right?" Beca said.

Chloe laughed. "Don't you hate that? When you actually like the person and they end up sucking at literally everything. My last date that I had was pretty cool in the beginning, but he ended up being a total jerk. Like such a jerk that the only reason he ended up being with me was for my body."

Beca looked at her with a surprised look, "What an ass! That's when I would cut the line. I hate it when people date people just for the looks, to me it's all the personality. Looks are just a plus."

Chloe looked at her with a look of approval, "Exactly. That's why I cut it off with him."

"Good, you deserve someone who likes you for you." Beca said it before she could stop herself. She cringed right as she said it.

"Thanks," Chloe said. Once again, she was glad for the darkness to hide her blush, because Beca was looking right at her.

Beca yawned and slid down to put her head on the pillow. Chloe did the same and hesitantly put her arm around Beca and laid her head on her shoulder.

Chloe quickly covered her hesitation, "I meant what I said about cuddling back you dork."

Beca chuckled quietly and sighed. She wrapped her arms around Chloe. It was surprisingly comfortable for Beca. Chloe eased into her embrace quickly. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Beca lay there for a while after Chloe fell asleep just looking at her. She was laying with her head just under her chin, her hair pulled back into her signature bun. She looked so relaxed, her breathing steady. She studied her every feature until she fell asleep as well.

Chloe was the first one to wake up. Her stirring had made Beca wake. Beca groaned at being awaken. Chloe chuckled at her antics.

"Hey sleepyhead," Chloe said. She smiled.

Beca just groaned again. "It's too early…" she said.

Chloe laughed again. "Beca, it's almost twelve. It's not early. At least it's Saturday, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm meeting up with Jesse in an hour. Sorry, if you want to go with me you can, but his girlfriend will be there. I haven't met her yet," Beca said.

"Oh. that's cool. I'll go with you because I have nothing better to do," Chloe said.

"Okay." Beca said.

They reached Jesse's door not too long after and Beca had already given him the heads up that he and Chloe would be there in a few minutes. They knocked and he opened not long after.

"Come in," he said.

The two walked in and sat down on the opposite bed. He and Nicky sat on the other. Beca walked up to Nicky and shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Beca." she said.

"Nicky, nice to meet you. Jesse has said a lot about you." she said. She was just as Jesse had described, she had brown hair and bright green eyes. She didn't look too bad, she admit.

Beca turned to Chloe, "This is Chloe," she said pointing at her.

Nicky looked at her, "Hi, nice to meet you," she shook her hand. "So are you two a thing?" Nicky asked.

Beca laughed. She looked at Chloe to see who would answer, it was her obviously, she wouldn't look at her, "No, were just friends."

Nicky looked at Jesse expectantly. He looked at her. He pulled out his phone while Nicky talked to the others about their relationship and her personal traits.

Jesse: _I thought you two were going to do something earlier, so I told her that you liked Chloe…_

Beca looked at him with a killing stare. She looked at him a while longer and started to listen to what Nicky had to say.

"We met through the music theory class we have together. We hit it off instantly. I don't exactly know why though.." she said. The two went on and on about how they went to the movies for their first date. Chloe seemed interested and started asking Jesse some questions.

Beca asked Nicky to go outside to ask her some private questions. She agreed and they walked out quietly.

"Okay, sorry I had to make it awkward, but I do this with all of Jesse's dates. Not that he's had many but still," she started.

"Okay, shoot." she said.

"Jesse's a pretty emotional and vulnerable guy. I don't want anyone taking advantage of that." she said.

She shook her head instantly, "I would never, he's too sweet for that."

"Good. He can get fairly passionate about somethings, and if you don't seem interested he will get kind of angry. Trust me on that one, so if he ever starts on something, at least act like you are interested." she said.

"Most of the stuff he talks about I'm into as well, so…." she said.

"Okay. Well then do me a favor and don't break his heart. He will mope about it for years after. I know that one from experience too. And sorry about his taste in movies." Beca said.

"Oh, yeah it is pretty bad, isn't it? I think it's cute though, when he thinks that they are really good. And how he thinks that I think they are good too." Nicky smiled to herself at the thought.

"Well, if you are okay with it, that's your own problem, but don't say I didn't warn you. If he thinks you actually like them too, he will only watch those movies because he will think that is the way to please you." Beca said. She knew this all too well.

Nicky laughed harder, "Okay then, but don't worry about me. I really like him."

"Good. Then you will do well. And for further notice, he likes you too." Beca said.

Nicky smiled. "Okay, then let's go back in."

They walked back in with smiles on their faces. "I approve." Beca said. Jesse just smiled.

The four of them continued talking for a while longer. When they finished up Beca and Chloe walked out of the room together.

"I should start to head home," Chloe said. She paused their walking.

"Your stuff is still at my place though," Beca said.

"You can leave it there for a while. I'll probably be back soon. I have other pillows at the apartment," Chloe said.

"But what about the movies?" Beca asked.

"Keep them for now. We only watched two of them. You can watch them when you have time," she said.

"You sure? I can go grab them real fast." Beca said.

"Positive, keep them on you, I'll get them later." Chloe said. She started to walk towards her place.

"Whoa, the least I can do is walk you home," Beca said.

Chloe looked back and smiled, "All right, I can let you do that."

The two walked in silence to her apartment. It was a comfortable silence though, so it was okay.

"This is me," Chloe said as they reached her door.

"Okay… See you later?" Beca said.

Chloe looked at her with sincerity, "I'll definitely see you later. By the way, thanks for having me. I had a good time last night."

"Any time. Seriously, Chlo. Just walk over there without an invite and I won't care," Beca said.

Chloe's smile grew bigger. "You called me Chlo."

"I did, didn't I," Beca said.

"It's good to know that I got that close to you." Chloe said.

"It's not like I had a choice, you literally jumped into my shower," Beca said with a light chuckle.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Beca."

"See ya." Beca said. She waited until Chloe closed the door to start walking home. She had surprised herself in saying that. Her phone buzzed.

Jesse: _How was your day with Chloe?_

Beca: _Pretty good, turns out we have a lot in common._

Jesse: _Anything exciting happen?_

Beca: _Jesse. we are just friends_

Jesse: _Good friends…_

Beca: _Okay, so we are good friends. That doesn't mean we did anything last night._

Jesse: _Okay okay, fine. But don't come to me for advice_

Beca: _Don't worry, It won't happen. Anyways, you look different for some reason. What's up?_

Jesse: _What do you mean?_

Beca: _I don't know, you just look different, like happier._

Jesse: _Well, I guess, but I still don't understand how that makes me look different._

Beca: _Okay… I guess I'm just seeing things. Talk to you later._

Jesse: _Alright, talk to you later._

Beca: _Bye._

Beca walked back to her dorm in silence. She opened the door to see Kimmy Jin working away on her laptop. She must have come back when she was gone. She grabbed her headphones and looked up a bunch of the songs Chloe had told her about. She planned to make all of them into mixes.

Beca was amazed at how strong the connection was between them. She had only met her a few months ago and she was closer to her than most of the friends she had since grade school. It scared her to think about it. She had never gotten so close to someone before in this little amount of time. She didn't mind that it was Chloe, though. She gave her a different feeling that she had never had before with a friend. She wouldn't have it any other way.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Again, sorry about the wait for the update (Hah, that rhymed), I had to do a lot of thinking for this chapter, and it didn't help that I had no internet connection, so I couldn't update. R &R and I'll post new chapters a few times a week. Maybe more, just depends on the chapter content. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Love is love! It makes me so happy that nobody has to hide anymore. All 50 states are free to be married to any gender! Anyways, since I had a lack of updates lately I wrote this one earlier because I had time. I hope you guys don't mind me changing the way things were in the movie to make things more smooth... I don't own anything, blah blah blah… Hopefully you guys are okay with me dragging it out a bit. Don't worry, it should happen soon(You know what I mean). Here's chapter six!**

"You've gotten really close to that group now haven't you?" Jesse asked.

Beca sighed. It was only a matter of time until she was asked this question. "Yeah, I have. You were right when you said they would grow on me. They're not as bad as I thought."

Jesse smiled. "I knew it, it was just a matter of time."

"Yeah, we still have the same stupid set list though. Aubrey doesn't want to screw up like she did last year, so she wants to redeem herself," Beca said.

Jesse chuckled, "Yeah, I don't blame her. If something like that happened to me I would probably do the same thing."

Beca looked at the floor, "I guess, but she doesn't have to be as hard on everyone."

"If you guys have that mastered, I can see why she doesn't want to change it up. She's probably just worried that you guys can't learn a new set that quickly. Especially if the Bellas did that in the past." he said.

"That's the problem, she's too hung up on being just like the other Bellas," Beca said.

"Well, I can't say anything about that. That's her own problem." Jesse said.

"Not just that, she's being horrible to Chlo. She's acting like she's the only captain. Chloe never gets a say in the group. She acts like she'd not even there sometimes." Beca said. She raised her voice so Jesse could see how serious she was.

Jesse looked at her and smiled. "Some people are oblivious to things. Sometimes they are even right in front of their eyes," he said, not breaking eye contact.

Beca didn't understand what he meant. Aubrey wasn't oblivious to everything, but she was still aware of things that were obvious. Oh well, she thought. "I guess. Are you guys ready for the Semi Finals?" she asked.

"Yeah, we've got a really good plan," he said quietly.

"Have you heard anything about the Footnotes? I hear they got a new really good singer," Beca said.

"Yeah I did hear about that. It's gonna be a tight competition for sure," he said.

"We'll see what's in store," she said.

Beca was working on a mix of Don't You Forget About Me when someone knocked on her door. She got up to go see who it was.

She opened the door to see Chloe still dressed in her PJ's. "Hey Chlo, do you need something?" Beca asked.

"No, I don't need anything, Aubrey's just being a bitch. She won't shut up about Saturday," she said.

"Well, I don't blame her. It's in a few days so I can see why she's stressing," Beca said.

"Yeah, I can see that too, but she's acting like we didn't rehearse at all," she said. Chloe walked in and sat on the bed. Kimmy Jin gave her a death glare.

Kimmy Jin walked up to the two girls, "Why do you two always have to hog the room. Thanks Beca," she said. Kimmy Jin grabbed some things and left the room to the two girls.

"Okay then…" Chloe said.

"It happens whenever I bring someone here so get used to it," Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe said.

"Anyways, what's up with Aubrey lately? She's hating on everyone, even you. It's not cool," Beca said. It must have hit something, because Chloe started to tear up.

"I don't know. She wasn't like this last year, or like ever. It's really irritating because we used to be able to talk about everything. Now she's only worried about the Bellas," Chloe said. She sniffled a little bit.

Beca's heart tugged. She hated seeing Chloe when she cried. "It's probably just because she thinks everything has to be perfect. She wants this to be the best experience for everyone right?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded. "But she's making everything more dramatic than it needs to be. The only thing we ever talk about now are the Bellas. We used to talk about everything, from how cute this one person was to how her chemistry class sucked," She said. A stray tear left her eye. "I want my best friend back…" More tears came after that was said.

Beca shut her eyes tight. "Hey. Look at me," Beca grabbed her chin and made her look in her eyes. She almost lost what she had to say when she got lost in those beautiful blue eyes. "You will get your best friend back. Don't worry. I'll still be here too. That's what counts, right?" Beca said.

Chloe looked her directly in the eye, "Yeah."

They continued staring at each other for a while. Chloe reached her arms around Beca and pulled her in for a long hug. Beca sighed onto it and squeezed back.

They stayed where they were. "Thank you, Beca. For everything. You have such a huge impact on everything for me right now, and I couldn't be more thankful." she said.

"It's the same for me, you were the first person I flooded my story to," Beca said.

Chloe looked at her in awe. "Really?" she asked.

Beca scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah, I just didn't have the courage to say it to anyone else, and talking to you just feels natural."

Chloe kept looking at her, "Not even Jesse?"

Beca looked back at her, "Not even Jesse."

Beca kept looking into her eyes. They were so distracting. She completely ignored her expression, her eyes were so breathtaking.

Chloe smiled. It was so unfair, there was a light coming from the window and it was hitting her face so her smile was more detailed. Her eyes glistened. Beca continued staring and didn't say anything.

Chloe didn't look away either, though. She was still looking directly in her eyes. Her eyes roamed her face and she leaned back. She pulled her eyes to the window outside.

Beca sighed. Every time Chloe was with her, they got into a sort of staring contest like they were just in.

Chloe was the first to speak up, "Oh, shoot! I have to go pick something up from my parent's house!"

Beca looked at the floor, "Oh, okay. How long is the drive?" she asked.

"About and hour there and back. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Chloe said.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Beca waited until Chloe left her dorm. She started the short walk to the apartment complex.

Beca knocked on the door and waited for her to open it.

"Beca? What are you doing here. I thought Chloe went to her parent's!" Aubrey said.

"She is. I need to talk to you about something," Beca said.

Aubrey opened the door wider. "About what?"

"Look, you need to stop worrying about this Saturday. We will do fine. Trust me, all of the girls have been working their asses off making this set perfect for you." Beca said.

Aubrey motioned for her to walk inside. "Look Beca, this is nice of you to do this, and I know that I'm stressing out a ton, but this group means a lot to me. I want everything to be perfect."

"I know. But you are too controlling. You are completely ignoring all of Chloe's ideas, and practically everything that she says. She misses talking to you. She needs you to be the chill best friend you were when you guys first started college," Beca said.

Aubrey stared at her in disbelief. "How do you know all of this?'

Beca sighed and looked to the floor, "She came to my place earlier and talked to me about it. We've gotten close lately. I probably know more than you think."

"Oh, I didn't realise that I was being so harsh to her. And I didn't realise that you two got so close. I really need to say something to her, don't I?" Aubrey said.

Beca laughed, "I think you need to do a lot for Chloe right now. It was nice talking to you, I think she's going to be home soon so I'd better get going."

"Beca," she said. Beca turned around. "I'm sorry for everything."

"It's cool, but don't say sorry to me. You've got another redhead waiting for that," Beca said. She turned to leave.

"Beca, one more thing," Aubrey said. "Is there something you can do that will give our performance a little flare? Without changing the song."

Beca looked at her in awe. "You want me to add another song? Or sing one on top?"

"One on top would be great. I think we have to do something like that in order to make it onto Finals." Aubrey said.

Beca continued to look at her in disbelief. "Yeah, I can think of something, but we need to say something to the others, don't we?"

"Yeah, I was going to during the next rehearsal. Thanks, Beca. For taking care of Chloe," Aubrey said.

"No problem. Thank you, for making this whole thing possible," Beca said.

"Okay ladies, I was talking to Beca the other day and we were saying that we were going to do something during the set tomorrow," Aubrey said.

Everyone looked at Beca. "Okay, so I don't know which song will work yet, so just be prepared." she said.

Everyone nodded their heads. Chloe was smiling from ear to ear. Aubrey must have done something before rehearsal.

"Let's run the set a couple times and we'll be ready for tomorrow," Aubrey said.

The girls had the best rehearsal they had ever had. Everyone did everything perfectly, and the song was beautiful. Beca still hadn't come up with a song, so when it came to that time, she just sang the part she had before.

"Nice job girls, I'm calling it early that sounded so good. See you guys here at 7 o'clock tomorrow. Don't be late!" Aubrey said. She grabbed her things and left the room, Chloe behind her.

The remaining girls lingered for a little chatting about the day, "Aubrey has really cooled down. What did you say to her Beca?" Stacie said.

"Oh, I just said whatever would make her happy, and she asked me to do something about the set, so that's a good sign." Beca said. She didn't want to say the full truth, if Chloe wanted to say something about that, she could. That wasn't something for Beca to say. It would be bad to do that to a friend.

"Well, whatever you said, thank you for saying it." Cynthia Rose said. The girls laughed.

They kept talking for a little while longer, then said their 'goodbye's' and 'see you tomorrows' and left.

Beca sat on a game chair in Jesse's dorm playing their newest multiplayer PC game, Borderlands 2.

"How do you guys play that game for 5 hours straight?" Benji asked.

"It's a new game. That's how it works. You get the game, and you don't stop playing it until you finish it," Jesse said.

"Okay, then," he said.

"Oh, man I don't think we're gonna make it…" Beca said. They were surrounded by high level enemies.

"Don't say that. You shoot the ones behind us and I'll get the ones in front," Jesse said.

"Okay…" Beca said. She turned her character around and started shooting at the enemies that were there. Jesse's character was shooting the ones behind her.

"There are so many…" Jesse said.

"You think you have a lot, I have an infestation," Beca said.

"We are so… close!..." Jesse said. He had almost all of the enemies dead on his screen.

When Jesse had all of his dead, he moved his character so he could loot some of them. "Dude! I still have five bosses to kill, help!" Beca said.

Jesse moved his character around to see what kinds they were. "Holy shit! Those are high level!"

"Yeah! Now help out. We'll split the loot," Beca said.

Once they had killed everything, they split the items they collected.

"Slots?" Jesse asked.

Beca checked the time. It was almost eleven. "Actually, we have a competition to be at tomorrow. At 7. I should get going," Beca said.

Jesse checked the time, "Oh, yeah. 7 isn't a nice time to wake up. I'll see you later," he said.

"Peace," she said as she walked out.

Beca groaned as her alarm woke her. It was way too early to go in a long bus ride. She strolled out of bed and got dressed. She walked to the place they were meeting.

"She actually showed up a minute before!" Stacie said. The others laughed.

"Yeah, well I just want to get this over with. It's too early to do anything," Beca said.

The girls loaded the bus. Beca sat in the chairs right behind Amy. Chloe sat down right next to her. Aubrey in the chairs across the aisle with Stacie, and the others behind her.

"Did you get a song figured out?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I've got something figured out. I'm keeping it a surprise though, so don't ask me anymore questions," Beca said.

"Awe, Becs, why not?" Stacie said. The others laughed.

"I've never seen Beca be so adorable before. What did you do Chloe?" Cynthia Rose said with a chuckle. More laughs.

"I didn't do anything, she eats right out of my hand," Chloe said jokingly. Secretly she was serious though.

They stopped for gas and waited.

"I'VE BEEN SHOT!" the girls heard. It was Fat Amy outside the truck. "I'VE JUST BEEN SHOT!" She opened the door to the bus and walked back to see what happened, Cynthia Rose followed her.

Amy was covered in a sauce that she didn't recognise.

"Bumper threw a big ass burrito at me," Amy said. Beca choked back a laugh. "I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake!" Now Beca laughed quietly to herself.

Once Amy got cleaned up they went back in the bus and they drove off.

Beca fell asleep for a little while. She was woken up by the sound of Chloe singing 'Party in the U.S.A.'

The other girls started singing along, louder and louder as the song went on. They were all singing at her. Beca shook her head. They paused right before the chorus and leaned in to Beca. She debated whether or not to sing along.

"So I put my hands up! They're playing my song!" Beca belted. This song was her guilty pleasure. The girls smiled and sang along with her.

The bus made a weird noise and they started to slow down. They looked at Amy expectantly and she didn't say anything.

Once the bus was completely stopped Amy spoke up, "And we're out."

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey said. She sounded like she was about to see her breakfast again.

"Aca-believe it." Amy said.

"What happened?" Aubrey said.

"I may or may not have filled up the gas tank, and then got hit by flying mexican food. Okay, yeah I didn't," Amy said.

"What do we do?" Aubrey said. She got up from her chair and started pacing the aisle.

"We can call the Treb-"

"NO! We will not hitch a ride with those douche bags," Aubrey said.

Beca sat across from Jesse in the Treble bus. It was decked out with a hanging chair, the walls were lined with couches built into the wall, and was decorated with the Treble's colors.

It was definitely an awkward ride there, Aubrey gave the guys death glares the whole time. When they got to the performance center, the Bellas were the first ones out.

They walked into the building and a guy told them where to go. They went to said area and saw another guy handing out microphones. They got in a single file line and grabbed one. After, he told them that we were number 3 in line waiting for sound check.

"Okay, ladies, look. The Footnotes are good, yeah, but they don't know each other. We are family. No matter what happens, we'll still be that way right?" Aubrey said.

"Yeah," the girls said.

"Yeah, Aubrey's right. We're gonna go out there, and crush it. You guys may be twigs, but you guys are all friends with me, so I can protect you dudes from anyone that might snap you in half," Amy said.

Some guy walked over to them, "Bellas, you're up."

"Hands in girls!" Aubrey said.

They all put their hands into the circle they formed.

"On 3 or after 3?" Stacie asked. She smiled at Aubrey.

"Just forget it.." she said. They walked onto the stage.

Beca thought about what she had come up with. Bulletproof, or Locked out of Heaven. She would have to come up with it on the spot. Earlier she couldn't think of a transition, so she would have to trust her handy DJ skills. She hadn't told anyone what she had thought of, because she wasn't sure if it would work.

Aubrey blew into the pitch pipe and counted them off. She started the routine and tried to multitask.

When Aubrey started to link arms with Chloe, she had her idea figured out.

When Aubrey had stopped spinning with Chloe she started.

 _ **This time baby,**_

 _ **I'll be bulletproof**_

Chloe looked behind her and smiled. She got other approving looks from the group as well.

She kept going with the one line until the song ended. They started Eternal Flame when she instantly got another thought in her head.

Chloe started her solo and beca started Bruno Mar's 'It Will Rain'.

 _ **If you ever leave me, baby**_

 _ **Leave some morphine at my door**_

' _ **Cause it would take a whole lot of medication**_

 _ **To realise what we used to have**_

 _ **We don't have it anymore**_

She stopped singing until the next chorus came up.

' _ **Cause there'll be no sunlight**_

 _ **If I lose you baby**_

 _ **There'll be no clear skies**_

 _ **If I lose you baby**_

 _ **Just like the clouds**_

 _ **My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**_

 _ **Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-ain**_

Beca was proud of that song burst. That song just popped into her brain right as they started the vocals.

They continued with the rest of the song. Beca hadn't been able to come up with any other song mashups, so she did her part in the rest of the song.

When they sang the last note, they definitely had more claps than usual, some judges even nodded their heads approvingly.

The Bellas filed backstage. They seemed very happy with Beca's additions.

"Beca! That was amazing! How did you think of that? I thought you were only going to do one song," Cynthia Rose said.

"I do that stuff all the time, it comes naturally," Beca said.

"I thought Bulletproof was good, man It will Rain was like, perfect for that song. I had never thought that it would work that well," Stacie said.

"Yeah, me neither, but when Chloe started Eternal Flame, it jumped into my mind and I went with it," Beca said.

"Well, I think it sounded good. Thank you, Beca," Aubrey said. Beca smiled at her. She never thought Aubrey would ever let her do something like that. It was nice.

"Let's go home!" Amy said. The girls agreed and they started to walk toward the bus. They paused when they remembered they had to go home with the Trebles.

"Amy…. Why do burritos distract you from important things?" Beca asked. The others laughed.

"Hey! That was a decent burrito. It made me hungry and I had to leave, otherwise I would have raided that convenience store," she said. The girls laughed again.

They waited for the results of the competition. Since they didn't have a bus to go home on, they ended up in the audience waiting for the other groups to finish up.

"The groups this year that are moving on to the ICCAs championship will be named shortly," the intercom said.

The girls were very antsy to see this result. The footnotes put on a great show.

"Moving on to this year's ICCA championship are! Whoa, this was a very tight competition. Coming in second place by half a point. That's right, half a point are the one and only Barden Bellas!"

The girls screamed and jumped out of their seats. Everyone started to hug each other and jumped up and down multiple times. Beca, on the other hand, felt relieved. Her songs had impressed the judges to score them just a tad higher than the Footnotes. She still smiled though, and went along with what the girls were doing, just not as excited.

The ride home with the Trebles wasn't as bad now that they were still in the competition. Her phone buzzed and she looked to see who it was.

Jesse: _Benji texted me and said that the lead singer of the Footnotes was a highschool kid. He would have gotten disqualified even if they won._

Beca: _Really? Wow… Well, either way, half a point wins, right?_

Jesse: _Yeah, you singing those other songs on top really gave it a flare._

Beca: _Aubrey was the one who told me to do that. Can you believe it?_

Jesse: _No way!_

Beca: _That was my reaction when she asked me to do it._

Beca had looked at Jesse to see his reaction. His face was priceless.

The rest of the night was good. The Bellas celebrated a little bit when they got back to the rehearsal room. They all said how cool it was that they actually moved on. They asked Aubrey what they were going to do for the next competition, now that they had much more time on their hands. She said she was considering some things, and she would tell them at the next rehearsal.

Beca thought it was a good day.

 **A/N**

 **Hey! So I don't own anything in this chapter, and stuff. Hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will be out shortly. There will be some realizations in the next one for sure. I think you can already predict what that means. I'll try to update at least 3 times a week, and if that doesn't happen, then I'm sorry. Please R &R, it means lots to me and I love to read your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long update. I really wanted to make this one perfect. It demanded it. It also doesn't help that I have to work for money, because that's a nice substance to have. And I have a bunch of other things that I can't neglect. Once again, *sigh* DISCLAIMER. I don't own anything in this chapter. Enjoy you lovely specimens.**

Beca's alarm woke her up at 8 am the following Monday. Aubrey had given them Sunday off since they had a good performance. They had spent it celebrating. Beca only had early classes today, so she could go to Bella's rehearsal on time. She got out of bed and got dressed for today's classes.

After her first class, she had an hour until her next one. Jesse had asked her to play Borderlands again, so she went back to her dorm and grabbed her stuff.

Beca knocked on the door. Jesse opened it immediately, "Guess who just got a legendary DAHL!"

"Oh my god, no way!" Beca said.

"Way.." Jesse said with a smirk.

"You bitch…. I've been doing that mission for like, ever!" Beca said. It was the truth, once she was a high enough level, she went on that mission day after day to get that gun.

"Yeah… I know. That's why I've been looking at the loot you have," Jesse said.

"And?" Beca said. She folded her arms.

"You may or may not have that pistol that was an easter egg from the last game…" Jesse said.

Beca cringed. That was her weapon of choice. "Keep going…"

"You give that to me, and I'll give you good ol' Veruc," Jesse said.

Beca went over the situation in her head. She wanted that gun. She had the Hornet in the last game. She could use it then. "Deal." Jesse smiled.

Jesse put his hand out to shake. Beca cut him off just before, "But, under one condition."

Jesse groaned, "What. I thought that was enough."

Beca put her hands up. "And it is. But there's a certain amount of cash that you owe me…"

"You said I could give it to you when I got 1 million!" Jesse said.

"Yeah, I did. But… some situations happened and I'm short of what I need on a certain item," Beca said.

"Oh, come on…. I'm so close to being there," Jesse said.

"Yeah, I know. But right now I'm as poor as I was when I was a level 11," Beca said.

Jesse froze, "Oh dude, that's bad…"

"Yeah. So are you in or out?" Beca said.

Jesse paused for a minute to think, "Deal."

They shook on it and started playing.

Beca walked out of her Philosophy class and headed towards the Auditorium. She thought of the thing Aubrey said she was considering. It had to be the set. If she let Beca sing over the set, what would she do now that the girls had lots more time?

Beca opened the doors to the auditorium. Only a few Bellas were there.

"Whoa… Beca's here already?" Cynthia Rose said.

"Yeah, well. I had all of my classes early today," Beca said.

Stacie whispered something in Cynthia's ear and she smiled. She couldn't hear what they said, but they looked up and smiled at her. She ignored it and went to sit down.

Chloe walked over from her place next to Aubrey and sat down next to her. "Hey," she said.

The girls looked at Beca again. "Hey," Beca said.

Beca got into a light conversation with Chloe. They talked about little things like what class was the easiest now that they went through another week. Basically what they talked about when they spent time together.

"What was that thing Aubrey was considering," Beca said.

Chloe's expression made no changes, "She wouldn't tell me. Said it was a surprise, and that it would make me happy," she said.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. Aubrey stood up as the next group of Bellas came in, "Who else needs to be here?"

"Be- oh umm…." Amy said. "Jessica and Lily."

"Okay, we can wait for them," Aubrey said.

The Bellas chatted until the last of them walked in.

Aubrey stood up, "Okay girls, you remember that I said I was considering something?"

The girls nodded their heads and said yeah.

"Well, I'm done considering. Beca, you will be leading us for Finals," Aubrey said.

The girls fell silent. Beca's face was probably more priceless than when she was at her place the other day. Beca's jaw was hanging' out on the floor while the other girls were asking the questions. "Oh my god! Aubrey, but you're our leader!" the girls said.

Aubrey had a small smile on her face. "Yeah, I know. But there's one thing I can't do for you guys, and that's make a bangin' set for Finals."

Aubrey pulled out the pitch pipe and threw it Beca's direction. Beca barely caught it and jumped as she did so. Aubrey's smile turned into a smirk.

"Okay, Beca. What do we do?" Aubrey said.

Beca was still silenced. "Uh… wow, first of all. Wow, yeah-ummm…." She didn't know what to say.

"Come on, I gave it to you for a reason. I think we all know that your DJ skills can make us a damn good group," Aubrey said. The girls nodded.

"Yeah, if anyone can make a good mix of songs, it would be Beca," Cynthia Rose said. All of the girls could agree on that one.

"Definitely. You should hear some of her mashups," Chloe said. Her arms folded and she raised an eyebrow. She had a small smirk going on.

The girls all exchanged glances. Stacie's and Cynthia's lingered a little. Beca had her own thoughts running through her head.

She was still in awe at what Aubrey had done. She had for sure won the 'Most Changed' award for this group. That was a given.

"Well, first of all I think we need some ideas. Anyone have anything?" Beca said.

The girls thought of something. Nobody said a word. "Uhh, I don't know what we can do…" Amy said.

Beca thought of what the girls might like, but then stopped, she didn't know anything about their music taste. Or anything else, for that matter.

"Well, there's a little problem too. I don't know you guys well. How about we all say something that, nobody really knows about us," Beca said.

"That's a good idea," Aubrey said.

"Okay, well. Who wants to go first?" she asked.

Cynthia Rose stood up, "Well, this is kinda hard for me to admit, but for a few years now, I've had a serious.. gambling problem."

"What?" the girls said. That was unexpected.

"Yeah, it all started when I broke up with my girlfriend," she said.

"Whoop, there it is…" Amy said. Cynthia glared at her.

"Well, anyone else?" Beca asked.

Lily raised her hand.

"Go ahead," Beca said.

"...I ate my twin in the womb…" she said. That could barely hear her she was being so quiet.

"Okay… um. Next?" Beca asked.

Amy spoke up, "Okay, you guys. I haven't been 100% honest. My real name is Fat Patricia."

"Oh…" Aubrey said.

Nobody else said anything for a while so Beca said something, "Okay, I've ever only had a few friends who were girls, and it's pretty cool that I do now. But anyways, I have an obsession with meth..."

The girls looked at her in horror. Beca laughed, "Hahah...I'm kidding you guys, just kidding. I'm not that bad. I'm just really bad at socialising. But I think you know that. I'm not a very interesting person."

The girls all sighed in relief. "You had me terrified for a second there Becs," Chloe said, a hand on her chest.

The girls agreed.

"No but really, I'm not a very interesting person," she said. "Now someone else go."

Chloe stood up. "Over spring break," Beca looked at her in awe. She had only told her while busting into a pool of tears, "I made the decision to remove my nodes. The doctor said I might never be able to sing a G sharp, ever again…" Chloe said.

The girls gasped. "Well, at least it won't be painful anymore." Stacie said.

Chloe nodded.

Aubrey stood up abruptly, "I'm tired of being a coward. There's a big thing that I've been keeping from you guys. Even you, Chloe." She looked at Chloe. Aubrey was shaking in fear.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

Aubrey took a big breath, "I'm bisexual. For sure. I can't deny it anymore." Aubrey sighed in relief.

The girls gasped. When they registered what she said, they all suffocated her in the biggest hug the world had ever seen.

"Oh my god Aubrey, why didn't you say something?" Choe asked. She was in the center of the hug.

"Well, I wanted to, but I didn't know if it was that. I had to make sure. If I knew for sure, I would have told you. I promise," she said.

Once the girls settled, they started asking questions.

"When did you know?" they asked.

"A couple of weeks ago."

"Was there someone who made you realize?" they asked.

Aubrey blushed. "Uhh, not really…"

"Oh, yeah there totally is. Who?!" Stacie asked.

Aubrey blushed even more, "I'd rather not say."

"Okay, fine. But you will spill it later," she said.

Chloe stood up. "I didn't say it all either. Aubrey and Beca already know, but I think it's time to say it to all of you guys," Chloe looked at them all, "I'm bisexual as well."

Beca stared at her. It was really brave to do that.

The girls freaked out again, but before they could, Beca was done too. "Me too," she said.

The group screamed.

"WE ARE SO GAY YOU GUYS. I LOVE IT," Amy said.

The girls laughed. "No, but really. How likely is it that we have four people who wouldn't mind getting down with the same sex?" Stacie said.

"Yeah, but whatever. This was nice, guys. Now I'm not hiding anything," Beca said.

"Yeah, this is nice you guys. I've never had a group of friends I who were this close to me," Cynthia Rose said. The Bellas agreed.

"Okay, now we should get back to what we have to do.." Aubrey said.

"Are you asking me to take over?" Beca asked.

"What do you think…" she said.

"Okay then. Chloe, I hope you don't mind keeping your place on the choreography, because I can't dance for shit," Beca said.

"It would be my pleasure," Chloe said.

"Sweet. Now we should go over some better moves, no offense Aubrey, because this group needs a makeover," Beca said.

It was very refreshing getting to use all of her thoughts. They were taking up too much space in her brain, aside from Chloe because she probably did that to everyone, and she needed to get them out.

"Okay, just one question. Do you think adorable or sexy is better," Chloe asked.

Beca chuckled. That was something only Chloe would ask, "Sexy. For sure. That will give us the flare that we need," Beca said.

Chloe gave her an evil smile, "Perfect. That's all I need, thanks," Chloe said and walked away.

Beca walked over to Aubrey, "Okay. Songs. What do you prefer? Top 50?"

"Whatever makes it stand out," she said.

Beca laughed, "Whatever we do is gonna stand out because of past performances."

"Okay yeah, that's true. Then just make it however you want," she said.

That gave Beca a very wide vision. There were times where she fantasized different scenarios for Finals. She would have to do that a little more.

"Sweet," she turned to leave, but paused, "By the way… thank you. This was so not the way I expected things to happen, and I really appreciate it," Beca said.

Aubrey smiled, "It wouldn't be the same, no. But I think it's better this way," she said.

Beca smiled and went over to see what Chloe had come up with. She was met with very satisfying moves.

Chloe was demonstrating a very graphic move for the girls to imitate. Beca blushed lightly for some reason.

They did some more moves for a while when they had to move onto the music.

The girls looked at Beca expectantly. "Okay, it's not like it's gonna be ready tomorrow or anything, but I do have an idea."

"And?..." they asked.

"Let's go to the old pool," Beca said.

"Why," the girls asked.

Beca explained on the way. She was leading in the front, while the others walked behind her in small groups. Aubrey and Chloe were farther apart, in the back and whispering something into each other's ears.

They got to the center of the pool, "Alright, let's remix this business. Aubrey, pick any song."

She answered immediately, "Bruno Mars' Just the Way You Are."

Beca smiled, "Okay. Chloe, do you mind taking the lead?"

Chloe smiled and nodded her head.

Beca started them off. Aubrey was the first to start with her. Cynthia brought in the next part, followed by Stacie. Once the girls caught on everyone started.

Chloe started and Beca looked over at her. She was looking right at her.

 _ **Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'**_

 _ **Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'**_

 _ **She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday**_

Beca got confused for a second. It looked like she was singing to her. She must be really getting into the song. Beca started her part just before Chloe started again.

 _ **I was thinking 'bout her, thinkin bout me**_

 _ **Thinkin bout us, what we gonna be**_

 _ **In my eyes, it was only just a dream**_

Chloe wouldn't stop looking away from her eyes. Beca listened to her voice. It was so sincere and clear. And, well, beautiful.

 _ **Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me**_

 _ **And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see**_

 _ **But every time she asks me, do I look okay?**_

 _ **I'll say**_

It was like Chloe was telling her this like a story. She didn't know what it meant, but she was speechless, and very glad that her words were already written out for her.

 _ **When I see your face**_

 _ **There's not a thing that I would change**_

' _ **Cause you're amazing**_

 _ **Just the way you are**_

Beca started putting all the lyrics together in her head and thought. Chloe was telling her something. Was there a reason why Aubrey chose this song?

 _ **And when you smile,**_

 _ **The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

' _ **Cause you're amazing**_

 _ **Just the way you are**_

Beca was still trying to read Chloe's expression. It said something that Beca now recognised, but couldn't quite put a name on. It had definitely been a while since she had seen it. They now started to sing the chorus again.

 _ **When I see your face**_

 _ **There's not a thing that I would change**_

Chloe looked like she was just talking to her very passionately.

' _ **Cause you're amazing**_

Beca could have sworn she saw her eyes water just a slim.

 _ **Just the way you are**_

Chloe had a very small smile that only Beca could see.

 _ **When I see your face**_

When the girls sang the last chord, Beca wouldn't look away from Chloe's eyes. That's when it clicked. She remembered something Chloe had told her a few weeks back.

 _Chloe was smiling at something, "Yeah, well you know what?"_

 _Beca smiled, "What?"_

" _I don't mind you being weird. I like you just the way you are," Chloe's eyes were glistening in the light coming from her window. Beca had never heard words that sounded so sincere before._

 _Beca was silent for a while, "I don't mind weird people either."_

 _Chloe smiled and looked at the ground._

Beca snapped back into reality. Chloe was saying that again, but more like a realisation. Chloe was telling her that she liked her for her. _Does she mean, actually like? Like, relationship like?_ Beca thought.

That thought scared Beca. She thought she was just a good friend of Chloe's, but what scared her even more, is that Beca related to her. There was another realisation. Chloe has been very flirty lately. Beca realised that she had been flirty back.

Beca kept thinking, _Do I like Chloe?_ she thought. She had been very happy around her. She had been happy with her since the beginning though. _How would I even be worth it?_ she thought again.

Beca looked up from her thoughts and payed attention to the real world again. The girls were all smiling at each other, but there was a certain pair of bright blue eyes that met steel blue again.

Chloe's eyes were filled with such emotion that Beca was lost for breath. Beca's mind just shut off for a moment it was so stunning. Chloe was smiling at her so delicately, it looked like she had just spoken the truth for the first time. Beca was out of breath.

Aubrey took her out of her trance, "Thank you…"

Beca snapped her gaze from Chloe to Aubrey, where her thoughts were probably on her shoulders. "No problem," Becas voice was weak.

Beca burst into Jesse's apartment as soon as he opened the door.

"Dude? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Beca panted. She had run all the way here, "I think I like Chloe."

Jesse smiled. "Took you long enough."

The two talked for a while. Beca told him how she had sung to her and how she made her feel.

"You couldn't even speak?" he asked.

"No. Speechless, and she was the one who made me that way," Beca said.

"Well, I think that's pretty funny, I've never seen you that way before," he said with a light chuckle.

Beca slapped him on the arm, "Dude! I'm serious here! It scared me how it all happened."

"I know you're serious, but there was this one thing you told me a while back that I'm just now starting to remember…" he said.

"What?!" Beca frantically asked.

"'Don't come to me for dating advice.' I said. 'Don't worry, it won't happen' you said,'" he said with a smile.

Beca started to freak out again. "I know I said that, but I really need some help. I have no clue what to do. I don't even know if she likes me…" she said quickly.

Jesse put a hand on her shoulder, "Okay, slow down. It's okay. And I happen to know for a fact that she likes you back…" he said.

Beca gaped at him, "How? Are you joking with me?"

Jesse laughed again, "No, I'm not joking and yes I'm positive. Have you seen the way she looks at you? And please stop, you were talking to me about how she never brings a pillow to your place when she sleeps over. She uses you as a pillow. Come on Beca, it was pretty obvious the whole time."

Beca remembered how she felt the first time she and Chloe had a sleepover. Chloe instantly moved to her side and wrapped her arms around her. She felt so comfortable just holding her, and how easy it was for Chloe to attach to her.

"I guess…" Beca said.

"Yeah, it has been there the whole time, but Blind Beca was too slow to recognise Confident Chloe's feelings," he said.

Beca thought he was right. "I'm the new Bella's captain."

Jesse gaped at her. Something in his expression clicked, "That's it."

"What?" Beca asked.

"You're doing the set, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…?" Beca said nonchalantly . She didn't get what he was saying yet.

"Perfect," Jesse said.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys. So I hope this is what you guys were hoping for, because I couldn't wait any longer. Seriously, I wasn't writing a whole story just to make them a thing in the last chapter. I think you can predict what will happen in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope that fulfilled your needs, because it took me forever to write this, and I know it wasn't as long as some other ones. It may take longer than usual to write these now, because I want this to be a good story. Before, I didn't think it would be a long one, but now, it's definitely gonna take some time. Hope you like this chapter, and don't be afraid to tell me if so!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **Hey awesome nerds! I know its been a century since I've updated. I'm so sorry. It's just been a rough couple of weeks and I couldn't bring myself to write very much. But anyways, BECHLOE WAS VOTED FOR TEENCHOICE OMG I'M FREAKING OUT. You dudes better vote, the fandom earned this! But wow, we've gotten over 100 followers and 8,000 views. Thank you so much for reading this story. It's my first lengthy story and I was nervous that it wasn't going to be noticed. All the feedback is great. Thank you readers! Anyways, It is the time you have all been waiting for! Hope you enjoy.**

Beca shut her laptop, happy with the set she created. She had one class to go to before she brought it into Bellas rehearsal. She got up and grabbed her stuff for class.

Beca was walking to class silently, running through what Chloe would think about it. She was worried she would say something curiously. But then, Chloe had been silent lately, thinking that Beca was oblivious to her feelings. She was pretty sure that would keep her silent until Finals.

Beca walked into her class and sat down at the back. She instantly started thinking about Chloe. She hadn't talked to her aside from Bella rehearsals since that night. Now that there were only 3 weeks until the set had to be perfect, Beca became guilty that she hadn't finished it earlier. But then again, it had to be perfect, for a perfect redhead.

Beca took notes off the kid in front of her, not paying attention. She would have to comprehend them later. Bored, she leaned back in her seat. They sat in a small room with only 5 or 6 tables in it. Everyone else around her looked bored. They were sitting in the English Basics class, listening to the professor go on and on about how punctuation can tell you a lot. With only a couple of months left of school, Beca thought it was worthless.

The professor called the class over and Beca shot out of her seat. She ran out of the building, hoping to get there before Chloe.

Beca pushed the doors to the auditorium open and walked in. Only Aubrey and Stacie were in there now. They were sitting next to each other talking about who knows what. Beca walked up to them and told them she had the set done.

"Really?" Aubrey said. "That was fast."

"Yeah, I stayed up all night finishing it," Beca said.

"Cool well then-" Aubrey started.

"Wait, before you start, I need to ask you two for some help," Beca said.

The two paused, "You need our help?" Stacie said.

"Yeah. I do. I need someone to clear the backstage when we finish the set," Beca told them.

"Why, so we can avoid the paparazzi?" Aubrey said sarcastically.

"No…. I'm pretty sure you can figure it out if you listen to the set…" Beca said. She took out her phone and pulled up the songs she mixed.

She let them listen for a while. When a certain song came up, they both gasped.

"Beca, do you…" Aubrey started.

"Okay, look. Everyone saw the way she looked at me at the pool. She's too good of a person to let go to waste," Beca said.

Stacie nodded, "Yeah. there has always been a lot of sexual tension around you two. It'll be good for you guys."

"Aubrey, you don't mind, do you?" Beca said.

Aubrey paused, "No, I don't. She's been talking about you non-stop for the past month. It's nice that you finally looked at what was right in front of your face. But one thing."

"What?" Beca asked.

"Don't break her heart. It's happened before," Aubrey said.

Beca looked at her. "I've seen someone go through the same thing. I know it's not fun," Beca said. It was true. Jesse had his heart torn in half with a girl before. It was tough to watch.

"It won't happen. I wouldn't be able to do it," Beca said.

"Good, then I think we'll be pretty good friends." Aubrey said.

Beca smiled. They came up with a plan for Finals. The other girls started pouring in. They got on with what they needed to do.

Chloe seemed oblivious to what Beca was trying to do. She was just trying to figure out what would be good for the choreography. She had come up with some pretty good ones too.

"Okay dudes, it sounds pretty good," Beca said.

"But…" Amy said. They were all panting, tired from doing the set so many times.

"But, that last song still isn't great. We need to work on that a bunch more. Next rehearsal, of course. You guys need rest, and so do I," Beca said.

The girls sighed in content and went to go sit down on the chairs. Beca sunk into her own chair, tired herself. Chloe's moves were good, no doubt about that, but they were tiring. She grabbed her water bottle and took a sip.

"How does pizza sound?" Amy said.

The others groaned, "Sounds great." Stacie said.

"Great, I'll order it now, it'll take about 10 minutes," Amy said.

Stacie sat up, "How do you know how fast it will get here?"

"Do you even know me? I get pizza from the same place once or twice a week," Amy said.

Beca laughed, "That might be why you can only run vertically."

Some of them laughed. "Hey, if you eat this pizza, you will know."

"I will have one slice, I'm trying to stay fit here." Beca said.

Beca had made a deal with Jesse when they were playing video games, that every time Jesse beat her in a competition, she would have to work out for a day with him. He had been trying to stay in shape for Nicky. She asked her personally if she cared, and she said no. She didn't know why Jesse would voluntarily work out.

So Beca had been trying to eat better, so she didn't die when Jesse beat her, which was often. They made the bet on Far Cry 3. Beca sucked at all Far Cry games. It was the controls, they were so weird. She was better by far at Assasin's Creed 3, another game Jesse could have chosen. She was better at it than him, too. She always did everything in the mission, where he just passed the extras that he didn't have to do. Beca always scored higher on missions than him in that game. Which was totally opposite with Far Cry 3.

Amy called the pizza place and ordered enough for the girls.

They waited for the pizza guy do arrive. When he did, Amy gave him a large tip and grabbed the pizza from his hands.

"Prepare to have your minds blown," Amy said, opening the pizza box.

Beca grabbed a piece and took a bite. She let the flavor flow through her mouth, and she had to admit, it was damn good.

"Holy shit," Beca said.

The others agreed with her. "Yeah, this pizza's damn good amy," Cynthia said.

"It's called Gzepa's Pizzeria. It's just a couple miles uptown from here," she said.

"It's Italian, isn't it," Beca said.

"Yup. Fantastic," Amy said.

Beca walked into Jesse's dorm in a tank top and some shorts. She lost the last game, so she had to go to the gym with him.

"Why are you doing this to me," Beca said. They were on their way to the gym.

"You need to get in shape if you don't want to die for Finals. You are so out of shape dude, it's kinda funny," he said.

"Well, I'm not the one who has someone to be in shape for, and I'm not very fond of working out. It takes too much effort," Beca said.

"Well, after Finals, you'll be ahead of the program. Chloe will like it too, I bet," Jesse said.

Beca sighed, "How do you even know she'll want to date me? You can't be too sure," she said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she will be more into you, even if she doesn't do something. And besides, you are going to do something, right?" Jesse asked. He wasn't too sure himself that Beca wouldn't run.

"Yeah, I mean, I want to, but I'll have to see her reaction first," she said.

"Okay,good. Now let's get in shape!" he said as they pulled up.

Beca groaned, "Why can't we just start skating again?"

"Because it's been over 5 years, I won't remember how to do anything, and I need a friend to work out with," he said.

"Come on, you'll remember everything within a matter of minutes," she said.

"Well, we're already here, so not today. Maybe next time," he said.

Beca groaned again. _Let's get this over with_ …. she thought.

It was terrible. Beca could only go half a mile without hyperventilating, and still had another 2 to run. There were guys checking her out everywhere, and it made it even more awkward than it already was, since she didn't know how to use any of the machines. Jesse was working away, looking like he was in pain, but he finished it in the time Beca hit the halfway mark.

She told him she was done, so she didn't have to keep going. He believed her though, so it worked out.

"We should really start to skate again, though," Beca said. She meant it. It would be fun to skate with her best friend again.

"Remember that time where I dropped into a quarter pipe?" Jesse said.

Beca smiled, "And you fell directly on your face? How could I forget that?" she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't want that happening again," he said.

"Oh, even you know it was a stupid mistake. You didn't even put your foot down," she said.

Jesse sighed, "If you want to skate again, it will take a while for me to do vert again, you know," he said.

"And I don't mind that at all. I like street skate anyways," Beca said.

Jesse paused for a while. "If you beat me on Far Cry, we can start skating again."

Beca looked at him. She would have a lot of practicing to do, "Deal."

Jesse gave her a funny look, "Okay, good luck," he said.

Beca walked home. It was almost six pm. She looked at her phone for any texts, none. Normally Chloe would text her frequently, but ever since Beca didn't say anything at the pool…

Beca didn't mind though, her not seeing Chloe as much gave her time to mentally prepare for what she would do at finals. She wanted it to be perfect.

Beca woke up the next morning at around 12. Glad that it was a Friday with no classes, she slowly pulled herself out of bed and put some clothes on. Her phone dinged indicating that she got a text.

Chloe: _Hey._

Beca: _Hey._

Chloe: _So, it's Friday._

Beca: _Yep._

Chloe: _Okay, look. If you are acting awkward because of the pool night, don't be. It's not a big deal, right?_

Beca: _Yeah, it's not a big deal, it's just that I just woke up…._

Lie. Well, for the most part. Beca was being awkward because Chloe had been neglecting her for a while, and now all of a sudden she was telling her that that night wasn't a big deal. It kind of hurt. Beca had seen the look in her eyes, and she knew what she saw. THe part that hurt the most was that Chloe was lying to her. She never did that.

Chloe: _Oh, hah. Okay then. So it's been awhile since we hung out. Can we do something soon?_

Beca: _Well, I was supposed to kick Jesse's ass in Far Cry today, but Sunday I'm free._

Chloe: _Okay. How does my place at 1 Sunday sound?_

Beca: _Sounds good. What do I need?_

Chloe: _Nothing. I'll get everything we might need._

Beca: _See you then._

Chloe: _Bye._

Beca shoved her phone in her pocket, glad the awkward conversation was over. It made her sad to think that the relationship that she and Chloe had formed was different. She didn't want to lose her. She was the one friend she had that she could just talk to for hours. She never had that with anyone before.

Beca threw those thoughts into the back of her mind and started the walk to Jesse's. SHe had stayed up all night practicing the one mission she knew Jesse would pick. She had done it so many times she could do it in her sleep. She practically had.

Jesse opened the door and let her in. The mission Beca had predicted was on the screen, finished as always.

"Beat that. New highscore," Jesse said. Beca smiled to herself. She averaged that score when she was practicing.

"Okay," Beca said confidently.

Beca grabbed the controller and pressed 'Restart Mission'. By the end of her game session, she had left Jesse's jaw hanging open. She had finished the mission within 10 minutes and got all rewards.

"How did you-" Jesse said.

"About 5 hours replaying that mission until 3AM and a six pack of RedBull. Now grab your board, we're skating today," Beca said. Jesse kept looking at her in awe.

Beca laughed, "Are you going to stand there all day,or are you going to admit your failure?" Beca said calmly.

Jesse shook himself out of his trance and went to grab his board that he kept in his closet, "We are going to complete this bet, and while we do it, you are telling me exactly how you did that mission in 10 minutes."

"Okay," Beca said.

"Wait, don't we have to go to your place to get your board?" Jesse asked.

"I took it with me, it's outside," Beca said with a knowing smirk.

Jesse groaned when he opened the door to have his questions confirmed.

"Damn you," he said.

They rode to the nearest skate park they could find. It was weird starting up again, but they caught on after a while.

Jesse kept looking at the 5 foot half pipe they had there. Beca laughed a little to herself. There were probably a dozen kids about 12 years old dropping in like it was nothing, and here was a college student, too afraid to do something he had done before.

"Dude, just do it. You'll regret it later if you don't," Beca said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to replay the last incident," he said.

"What was the last incident?"

The two turned around to see a group of kids behind them, snooping in on the conversation.

"Nothing, now sca-" Jesse started.

"He tried to drop into a 10 foot half pipe and face planted," Beca cut him off. There was no way he was living that one down.

The group of kids burst into laughter. Jesse gave her a look and she put up her hands and smiled.

"Damn you Beca…" Jesse said under his breath. He rolled over to the pipe and jumped up to it.

He dropped in like he had done it a thousand times before. He actually got quite a bit of momentum, so he went up the halfpipe at the other side like it was no big deal. He did a tailgrab and landed it bolts. He rolled up to the opposite side and smith grinded the top, then did an nollie 180 off the top. He rolled back down and made his way over to the gaping group.

"How about that?" Jesse said.

"It was pretty good. For that pipe," Beca said.

The group stared at her. "Pretty good? What, you can do better?" a kid asked.

"I said, for that pipe it was pretty good. If we had a bigger place it would be better, if he had the guts," Beca said.

"Oh, are we making another bet?" Jesse asked.

"Oh you bet we are. Next time we go skate, we find a 10 foot pipe and we'll see what you can do then…" Beca said.

"Oh, you're on…" Jesse said, shaking Beca's outstretched hand.

Beca walked into the rehearsal room and sat down. With finals creeping up on them, her classes have been desirably shorter. It was nice, though. She could be the first one in the auditorium, and prepare for the day. This was the only practice she was going to hold before Finals, since it was tomorrow. The girls had done a damn good job at perfecting the set and Beca couldn't be more glad. It was going to be perfect.

As the girls started to file into the auditorium, her eyes fell upon a certain person of the group. She was looking directly at her as she walked in. Her sky blue eyes were glistening from laughter at a joke that someone told. Beca knew she was staring, but she wanted Chloe to notice it. She wanted Chloe to know that she knew about her little crush. Even though it wasn't very little anymore, Beca wanted the ending to be perfect.

Beca woke up the next morning, a little shaken up. Today she was supposed to make everything right. Everything from her relationship with Chloe, all the way to finally beating the Trebles. She got out of bed and put on her adapted Bellas uniform.

They had to change the uniforms, it wouldn't look right if they still wore those flight attendant outfits. They had all agreed to wear the same colors, just make the outfit look great.

Beca was happy with her words when she walked up to the bus. The girls looked damn good. Beca's eyes roamed the group until she landed on a certain person.

 _Holy shit…._ Beca thought as her eyes landed on Chloe. She was wearing a very tight fitting black tank top with the Bellas jacket over it, loose. It showed off a very generous amount of cleavage. She wore the Bellas scarf around her waist like a belt that were holding up her black tights.

Okay, so the majority of the Bellas wore that, but still, Beca was happy with how Chloe looked. The downside, she would have something distracting when she did her thing, but at least she could concentrate on something. It probably wasn't a good thing to concentrate on though….

The girls filed into the bus, and Beca sat alone this time. Beca put her hands in her lap awkwardly. It made her feel weird being lonely again. For the longest time, she was never alone, and it was kind of annoying. Whether it be Chloe of Jesse, they were always doing something with her.

Beca looked over on her right to see Chloe sitting alone as well, Aubrey and Stacie were sitting together again. Chloe was looking out the window with her headphones in, no expression on her face at all.

Beca frowned, Chloe always had some look on her face when she listened to music, always. Now she looked almost lost, or broken. Beca felt a little guilty. She had been avoiding her so she didn't make a move. She was pretty sure she would have if they continued hanging out like they did.

Beca looked forwards again. She would have to ignore it until later.

They got there on time for once, not having any interruptions this time. They all filed out of the bus as usual, going wherever the guys running the thing told them to go. They got a few microphones and waited for sound check.

A guy told them to turn on the few microphones they got and test them out. When they figured everything out, another guy came and told them to go wait in a certain area to wait for their performance time.

When they got into their waiting position, they all sat for a while. "Alright weirdos," Beca started, "We've come a long way. I'm very happy with the outcomes too. If we do or don't win that trophy tonight, I'll still love all you awesome nerds."

The others agreed. "Yeah, you guys are pretty cool for a bunch of twigs," Fat Amy said.

"No matter what, we'll still be Bellas, right?" Chloe said. She was avoiding eye contact with Beca. She could tell.

"Yeah," they all said.

"Bellas, you're on in five," some dude said.

Beca turned to the group. They all looked ready to fight in the war. Beca looked over to Chloe, she was looking at the ground. Beca became even more nervous than she already was. She considered opting out, even.

The group before them finished their set and they were on to perform. The girls all got hyped and walked onto stage casually. The crowd gave them a lot more applause than before, which was definitely relieving.

Beca counted them off and Aubrey started her solo for 'Price Tag'.

 _ **Seems like everybody's got a price**_

 _ **I wonder how they sleep at night**_

 _ **When the sale comes first**_

 _ **And the truth comes second**_

 _ **Just stop for a minute and**_

The whole group came in on the last word of that line to transition to Chloe's solo.

 _ **Everybody look to the left**_

 _ **Everybody look to the right**_

 _ **Can you feel that, yeah?**_

 _ **We're paying with love tonight**_

The crowd went wild when they started the chorus. Beca smiled, as did the rest of the girls. They were so happy that they could finally shine.

 _ **We just wanna make the world dance**_

 _ **Forget about the price tag**_

 _ **It ain't about the, uh**_

 _ **Cha chang cha chang**_

Beca looked around the group a little. They looked like they were seriously having fun. Except for the two seniors, they looked sad. Probably because this was most likely the last performance they would have as Bellas. She looked over specifically at Chloe, though. Who looked particularly disappointed. They were about to make the next transition, so Beca focused on her more.

 _ **Ain't about the, uh**_

 _ **Ba blang ba blang**_

 _ **We just wanna make the world dance,**_

 _ **Forget about the price tag**_

 _ **(Price tag, forget about the price tag)**_

The girls moved into two arched rows, Beca in the back, Chloe in the front. There was an opening forming for Beca to go in the middle to start her solo.

Beca looked over at Chloe.

 _ **Hey, hey hey hey,**_

 _ **Won't you come see about me,**_

 _ **I'll be alone, dancing**_

 _ **You know it baby**_

 _ **Tell me your troubles and doubts**_

 _ **Giving me everything, inside and out**_

 _ **Don't you forget about me**_

 _ **(Just the way you are)**_

Beca saw Chloe look at her, Beca never sang this song with that much emphasis before. With the two lines mashed up together, it was pretty obvious that she was telling her something.

Chloe's expression showed hope, and a little confusion. Then, they moved into the next formation.

Beca was standing in the middle of the group still, but the others moved so they were surrounding her, those on the outside crouching and facing the ground. Those on the inside standing and facing inside, kneeling a little bit. Chloe was still in front of her since she was in the first line.

 _ **As you walk on by**_

 _ **Will you call my name**_

Beca's voice moved considerably softer, with lots of emotion. She was looking directly at Chloe.

 _ **As I walk on by**_

Chloe had a small smile forming.

 _ **Will you call my name**_

Chloe's smile grew by the second, and tears were forming in her eyes.

The girls started to slowly rise and shot their hands in the air, and Chloe fully understood what she said.

The girls dispersed and went to their new place.

 _ **I sing 'La' la la la la**_

 _ **La la la la**_

 _ **La la la la la la la**_

The girls slowly walked into their new formation and changed into the next song. She and Chloe still hadn't broke eye contact.

 _ **Tonight,**_

 _ **I will love, love you tonight**_

 _ **Give me everything tonight**_

 _ **For all we know,**_

 _ **We might not get tomorrow**_

 _ **Let's do it to-**_

 _ **Forget what they say**_

 _ **Or what games they play**_

 _ **I want you tonight**_

Stacie took the next solo. It fit.

 _ **Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey!**_

 _ **Give me everything tonight**_

 _ **Give me everything tonight**_

 _ **Give me everything tonight**_

Cynthia Rose went into the rap part, because she was the only one who could make it sound so good. The other girls continued layering other songs over it, like they rehearsed. Cynthia kept going for a while, then amy took over.

 _ **Excuse me, but I might drink a little more than I should, tonight**_

 _ **I would take you home with me, if I could, tonight**_

Beca belted the next song layer out that it made more noise than Fat Amy.

 _ **(Don't you forget about me)**_

 _ **Ima make you feel so good, tonight**_

' _ **Cause we might not get tonight**_

They repeated the last word multiple times, then went into the 'Finale' Beca liked to call it. Beca moved to the middle of the group again.

 _ **Hands up 'u 'u up**_

 _ **I put my hands up up up up**_

 _ **Don't you, forget about me**_

 _ **(Party in the USA)**_

 _ **Tonight, I will love, love you tonight**_

 _ **Give me everything, tonight**_

 _ **For all we know,**_

The Bellas made a circle and put their hands in.

 _ **We might not get tomorrow**_

 _ **Let's do it tonight.**_

The crowd erupted in cheers that deafened everything around them. The girls were panting exhaustion. That set took a lot of effort.

Some guy told them to go backstage to give their mics back, he was smiling too. He knew that they put on a great performance.

The girls went backstage and gave their mics back. They all ran back to go to their reserved seats except for two of the girls. Beca stood where she was, smiling from ear to ear.

Chloe was standing a few feet away from her, looking her directly in the eye, the same expression on her face that Beca had.

"So, I'm guessing that this whole thing was a setup," Chloe said, inching closer to her.

"Maybe, but some weird redhead made me do it, so.." Beca teased.

Chloe cut off whatever she was going to say next, crashing her lips into hers. Beca smiled into the kiss. Chloe wrapped her arms around her neck and brought her close. Beca put her hands on her waist, intensifying the kiss. Chloe broke it for a split second.

"Did you really make that whole set just so this could happen?" Chloe asked, her smile still hadn't gone yet.

"Yeah, I did," Beca said, smile getting impossibly bigger.

Chloe giggled and kissed Beca again, putting most of her weight into it. Beca stumbled a bit. She chuckled and regained her balance. Beca was the one to break it this time.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for this? Oh, also how nervous that you didn't feel the same way?" Beca said.

Chloe laughed and pecked her on the lips. "You have nothing to worry about now. Trust me. I wasn't even thinking during the pool night. I was so afraid that you would run away, that's why I've been ignoring you."

Beca looked into her eyes for a moment. "I guess we have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

Chloe chuckled again, "You're in for a long night for sure."

Beca smiled, "One thing,"

"Anything," Chloe said with a smile. She still hadn't moved her hands.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Beca asked, she still hadn't moved her hands from her waist either.

:Chloe looked at her comically, "Is that even a question? Of course!"

Beca smiled again and brought her lips to hers again.

The girls were on their way back to the bus. They were all in a very good mood. Beca noticed that Aubrey and Stacie were sitting very close, almost cuddling. They pecked each other on the lips. Beca's face changed immediately.

"How's Bechloe and Staubrey doing?" Amy said.

"Who and what?" Beca asked.

"It's your guy's ship names. Bechloe= Beca+Chloe. Staubrey= Stacie+Aubrey. Makes sense," Amy said.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, did you guys finally relieve some of the tension, or what?" Amy said. The girls supported her.

"Yes. Okay, now get off our back," Beca said, squeezing Chloe's hand tighter.

"I still don't see what you see in her," Aubrey said.

"We can talk later, that would take a while," Chloe said.

Beca smiled at her as they took their seats. Beca went to the far seat and leaned on the window. Chloe instantly moved to her side, cuddling up for the long ride home.

"I didn't peg Badass Beca for a cuddler," Stacie said.

"I didn't want it," she said.

"Yeah, she did. She told me a while ago," Chloe said.

Beca smacked her on the arm, "Shh.."she said.

"You guys were a thing before today?" Cynthia asked.

"No, it's just that Chloe over here would cuddle me without giving me a choice, she would stick onto me no matter how many times I peeled her off me," Beca said.

"You never do anything after the second time," Chloe said. The girls laughed. Beca continued protesting.

"Just face it, Beca, You love Chloe's Cuddles," Stacie said.

Beca groaned. The girls laughed again. Beca shut up for the rest of the ride home.

Beca loved every bit of Chloe's Cuddles, without a doubt. Jesse couldn't have been more right either, She loved this group of girls, and they loved her. There was a certain person, though, who Jesse knew she liked before she knew. That part made Beca so confused, how Jesse knew that she liked Chloe, guess it was just a friend thing.

But Beca was so glad that Jesse said all he had to her, otherwise she wouldn't have been with Chloe right now. She loved everything about her. Just thinking about the night gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Beca lay across the two bus seats, with Chloe on top of her. Chloe was asleep, with Beca lightly stroking her hair absentmindedly. Beca thought of everything the night held. She felt like something was taken off her, like a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders. She felt so relaxed. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a sleep that contained the girl who was in her embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **I know, I know. I'm taking forever to update. Sorry, I'm in some stuff so it's hard to update frequently as I said. Anyway, enjoy! (And no, they don't do it, I don't know if I want to write that. Tell me if you want me to, because this is a tease. I guess)**

Beca woke up as Amy pulled the bus to a stop and stretched, waking Chloe in the process, "Come on, Chlo. We're here," Beca said.

Chloe slowly rose from her spot on top of Beca. She was smiling as she awoke.

Aubrey tapped Chloe's shoulder and she turned around. She whispered something in her ear quickly and stood up to walk off the bus. Chloe turned around with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Beca asked.

"We've got the apartment to ourselves. She's staying at Stacie's tonight," Chloe said.

Beca smirked. At least Aubrey would release some stress.

Beca and Chloe walked to her apartment hand in hand, taking their time. Neither woman said anything, not knowing what to say. They had a lot to talk about. Beca hadn't even said all that she wanted to after they performed. Her mind had gone blank when she stepped off stage.

They reached the apartment, and Chloe released her grip on her hand to grab her key, making Beca miss the contact immediately. She opened the door and pulled Beca in and plopped down on the couch. It was late but they probably had a while until they went to bed.

"You know what we need to talk about," Chloe said. Her face was emotionless.

"I know… I just don't know how to start," Beca said.

Chloe sighed. She leaned back into the couch and looked at the ceiling. "Why did it take so long?" She looked back at Beca, eyebrows furrowed.

"I would have said something sooner, but I wanted it to be perfect, no needed it to be perfect," Beca said.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

Beca sighed and searched her brain for an answer. "Which would you have preferred, me making our whole performance for you, or me just asking you?"

Chloe stopped and took a breath. "You made that whole thing, for me?"

"And you made the choreography damn perfect for it…" Beca said.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"I told you, I wanted it to be perfect," Beca said.

"I understand," Chooe said, but she was smiling anyways.

"So what are we?" Beca said.

"Good question," Chloe said.

"I think it would be proper if I asked you something right now wouldn't it?" Beca said.

Chloe nodded.

Beca chuckled a little, "Will you be my girlfriend?" she loved the way that tasted on her lips.

Chloe laughed and climbed on top of Beca. "Is that even a question?" she said, smiling. She leaned in and met Beca's lips.

Beca thought she would never get used to kissing Chloe. It was something she had never experienced before. She couldn't explain it. Her mind went blank whenever it happened.

Chloe broke the kiss first. Beca still had her eyes closed, and she was smiling. The brunette opened her eyes to see the redhead in the same state.

"I like this," Chloe said.

"What part?" Beca asked.

Chloe paused for a second, "All of it. I honestly didn't think this would ever happen."

Beca's smile grew, "I didn't even know I liked you until you sang to me."

Chloe remembered that moment, it was definitely something special. "I had known for a little while at that point. That song choice was just perfect. It fit us so well. Especially when you came in…"

"I would have to agree," Beca said.

They stayed there in that position for a while, just looking into each other's eyes.

Beca had a lot she wanted to say. She was just afraid she would say too much if she opened her mouth, overwhelm her.

Chloe had probably noticed it too, she had a skeptical look on her face. "Were you gonna say something?"

Beca opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Yeah, I was."

"Well, what was it?" Chloe asked. She was staring at her intensely.

Beca took a deep breath and started slowly, "Did you know that your eyes are like, deadly?"

Chloe laughed, "I didn't know that I could kill someone with my eyes, no. But I do know that you are being extremely cute right now."

Beca frowned. "Hey, we've had this talk before. And they actually can. Seriously, they like, blind me sometimes."

Chloe smiled, "No matter how many times you say otherwise, you will still always be my cute DJ."

Beca thought for a moment, "Tell anyone and you're dead."

They sat in silence for a while. Beca spoke up first this time, "You know what I said earlier?"

"What?" Chloe asked.

"About the whole thing where I wanted it to be perfect?" Beca said.

"Yeah? What about it?" Chloe said.

"Can we go slowly? Like with our relationship. I don't want to waste whatever we can have," Beca said quickly. She had never been very fluent with words, and was amazed she could get this much out fluently.

Chloe sighed, smiling, "I would be very okay with that."

"Cool," Beca said, smiling as well.

They were silent once again. Chloe yawned and Beca moved to sit up. "Does sleep sound good?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to walk. Carry me?" she asked.

Beca laughed and picked Chloe up bridal style. "You know, you're lighter than you look."

Chloe smacked her, "Hey, not cool. I'm tired and vulnerable," she said.

Beca chuckled. "Are you free some time this week?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"I wanted to take you on an actual, you know… date," Beca said, avoiding eye contact.

Beca could tell she was smiling from her voice, "Of course you dork, did you forget that we had actually set up something tomorrow? I recall that you were very unprepared for me to talk to you as well."

Beca had completely forgot about that. She would just move everything to tomorrow. "I did not. I just didn't know if you actually wanted to still do that."

"Uhh-huh…" Chloe said, still smiling.

Beca threw Chloe onto the bed and crawled in herself.

Chloe was on her side, facing opposite Beca. "What did I tell you, stop being so hesitant!" Chloe said.

Beca smiled shyly and moved closer to Chloe. She grabbed her side and pulled her close.

"Would you quit being so tense! We've done this so many times, it's no different," Chloe said.

"It is a little, now you're my girlfriend," Beca said, smiling.

"Becs, we were practically like girlfriends before, no 'friends' cuddle each other to sleep. We were pretty much dating the whole time we've been friends," Chloe said.

"I guess you're right," Beca said, relaxing. "Except for the fact that I can tell you how much I like you now."

Chloe turned around, "Oh, really? And how much is that?"

Beca sighed, "Quite a lot. Like, you are one of the coolest people I know. You just have a really great personality. It's nothing like any other I've seen before, seriously. I couldn't think of anyone I know who is even close to who you are. You are so unique. And you are so beautiful. Like, holy shit. You've got a damn good body, too. That just adds on top of it all. And don't get me started on your eyes."

Chloe was smiling with her mouth open a little. Her eyes got a little teary. "I didn't know that. Thank you, Beca."

Beca smiled, "I could keep going if you want," Beca's eyes went soft.

"No, it's fine. I would talk about how great you are, but I'm kinda really tired now, so can we sleep? I'll talk more in the morning," Chloe asked.

"Sure." Beca said.

They went back to their original position, Beca wrapped around Chloe, holding her close. For the second time that day, Beca fell asleep with her girlfriend in her arms.

Beca woke up the next morning to Chloe drawing circles on her hand. Beca took a deep breath and stretched.

"Hey," Chloe said turning around to look at her.

"Hey," Beca said, smiling. She leaned in to give Chloe a quick kiss.

"I really like kissing you," Beca said after they broke the kiss.

"I don't think it's too bad either," Chloe said. Chloe sat up and stretched.

"How long have you been up?" Beca asked.

"Almost ten minutes," she said.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Beca asked.

"You like to sleep, so I didn't want to disturb that. Plus you looked really tired yesterday," Chloe said.

Beca smiled, "Thanks."

Chloe smiled back at her, "So what are we doing later tonight?"

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you," Beca said.

"Come on, just tell me what we're eating," Chloe said.

"Now now, If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" Beca said.

"Ugg, fine," Chloe said. "How do you think Aubrey's night was?" Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca laughed, "If I know Stacie, they probably didn't make it to the door."

Chloe's head shot back in laughter, "Who do you think the top was?"

"Oh, definitely Aubrey at first, because she's so controlling. Then Stacie after a while. I don't really know who would keep it though. They probably shared it," Beca said.

"Yeah," Chloe said. She got up from the bed and went to her dresser. She pulled out clothes for the day and walked back to the bed.

"I forgot to bring clothes…" Beca said.

"Oh, you can borrow some of mine," Chloe said.

"Okay, thanks," Beca said.

"Okay, you at least have to tell me what to wear," Chloe said.

Beca sighed, she knew this would come sooner or later, "Wear something you would wear all the time, not too fancy. And don't wear heels," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe smiled sweetly. "I'm gonna get in the shower."

"Gotcha," Beca said. It took all her self control not to follow her, but she knew she wanted to wait before going to the next step.

Beca plopped back onto the bed and sighed. It felt great getting everything off her shoulders. She waited for Chloe to get out of the shower to do anything. She turned when she heard the door open. Her breath hitched when she saw Chloe briskly open the door.

Chloe walked in with a towel wrapped around her, "I forgot my stuff…"

Beca tried to avert her eyes, failing miserably. She looked around the room to see that Chloe actually did leave her clothes in the room, on top of the bed. of course Beca had to be so oblivious.

"Oh, uhh, I didn't notice," Beca stuttered. She started rubbing her hands together nervously, still looking anywhere but at Chloe.

Chloe didn't leave the room either. She stayed right where she was, eying at Beca. She slowly walked over to her, holding the towel in its place still.

"Why are you all tense?" Chloe asked with an evil smile.

Beca still wouldn't look up from the floor, "Well, uhh. You're kinda half naked right now, so, uhh…"

Chloe smiled even more, "What, am I distracting you?"

Beca let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding, "Ohmygod…" She mumbled under her breath.

Chloe moved impossibly closer to her and leaned in, smile getting bigger by the second, "You've already seen it, I don't know why you're getting all worked up."

Beca finally looked up to see Chloe's now darker eyes and gulped. She was so turned on right now. "It's just that you are really attractive and if I had looked over at you, I probably wouldn't be able to contain myself." Beca said quickly.

Chloe looked like the Joker with how big her smirk was now. She moved so her clevage was right in front of Beca's face, "If you want to look, you can. That's the best part about relationships," Chloe said. Her voice was noticeably lower than before.

Beca swallowed and slowly moved her eyes where they were pleading to go. She got her lungs back under control and looked back to Chloe.

"Like what you see?" Chloe asked.

Beca blushed a dark shade of red, "It wasn't painful, no."

Chloe smiled again and leaned in for a quick kiss. Beca didn't want it to end, so she put her hands on Chloe's waist and deepened the kiss. It quickly turned heated and Chloe pushed the brunette onto her back. Chloe's towel had fallen off her body at some point, neither of the girls noticing.

Beca rolled on top of Chloe and started trailing kisses down Chloe's jaw line. She moved her way to the soft skin under her ear, lightly sucking on what lay under lips. The redhead moaned in satisfaction, which only spurred Beca on further. The brunette moved to the other side of her head. Chloe's hands moved to her back, gripping on.

Beca kissed her way down Chloe's abdomen to the valley between her breasts and brought her hands up to start kneading one of them. Chloe's hips involuntarily rose to meet Beca, who was kissing circles around now erect nipples. Chloe was moaning very loudly, which only made Beca think of how loud she could get, making her want to do so much more to the redhead that lay under her. She rose her knee to meet the redhead's center. Chloe moaned loudly, digging her fingernails into her back. Beca groaned at the contact.

Beca enclosed her lips onto Chloe's nipple, getting another good reaction. She did so for a while, then kissed her way to the other breast. She licked around her nipple, teasing her. Her other hand was on the other breast. Chloe groaned in irritation.

Beca had just put her lips around Chloe's nipple again when the door to the room shot open. Chloe let out a long moment just as it happened, making the brunette blush. Beca already knew who it was. She was the only other one with a key to the apartment. Chloe just covered her face.

Beca saw a very shocked and disturbed Aubrey with her eyes wide open, moving between the pair. Beca still had one arm holding herself up, the other on Chloe's breast. She was most red because her knee still lay between the redhead's legs.

"Sorry, I will leave. I forgot you would be here Beca," Aubrey said quickly. She looked like she would puke.

Beca relaxed when she heard the door slam. "Sorry."

Chloe moved her hands to her sides again, "Why? It's not your fault."

"I know that wasn't, but I did get carried away, and I said I wanted to wait before anything happened," Beca said.

Chloe smiled to herself, "Trust me. I wanted to wait too. And I would have, but I don't really mind. You are actually very good at what you were doing," Chloe said.

"You just got me really motivated. I was serious when I said your body was distracting me," Beca said.

"Well, I'm pretty confident about all this," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca pushed her, chuckling, and stood up, "Get dressed. I will pick you up at around five for our date."

"You're not staying here?" Chloe pouted.

"I have to get ready, and either way, I'm not staying here when Aubrey is. She saw me doing something I don't think she wanted to," Beca said, gathering her things.

"True. What time is it?" Chloe asked.

"About 3pm. I need to get stuff ready," Beca said.

"Okay, see you at five!" Chloe said.

"See you at five," Beca said.

She leaned in to give Chloe a peck on the lips, to have the redhead kiss her deeply.

Beca groaned as she broke the kiss, "You are going to be the death of me."

"It's my job!" Chloe said innocently.

Beca said goodbye and walked out of the apartment. She stopped when she got out of the door. She sighed heavily and smiled. It was so relieving to be in a relationship with Chloe. Nothing was holding her back now.

Beca got home in a few minutes and started getting dressed for later. She wouldn't put on her makeup until later. She grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a flannel. Beca got dressed, rolling up the sleeves to her button up in the process. She started texting Jesse.

Beca: _**Oh my god. She's perfect.**_

Jesse: _**Tell me everything.**_

Beca: _**It didn't go exactly like we planned, but it went damn well.**_

Jesse: _**So I'm guessing I'm going to see a lot of Chloe now, huh?**_

Beca: _**Damn right you are.**_

Jesse: _**Cool, does that mean I can bring Nicky along with us now as well?**_

Beca: _**Yeah, I guess. Gotta talk to you later dude. I got a date to prepare for!**_

Jesse: _**Good luck…**_

Beca: _**Shut up. I'll talk later.**_

The brunette grabbed a pair of slip on vans and slipped them on. Beca put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her wallet and skateboard. She walked out the door and made her way to the flower shop that she had picked out.

Beca rolled up to the shop and opened the door, stepping off the board in the process. She walked into the shop and up to the counter.

"Hi, um, I ordered a bouquet of flowers yesterday?" Beca said.

The lady at the desk smiled, "Great! Name?"

"Beca Mitchell," she said.

The lady looked at a list and moved to where they held the flowers. She pulled out the bouquet Beca picked out and moved them across the counter to Beca. "Here you go!"

"Thanks!" Beca said. She gave the lady the right amount of cash and looked at the flowers. They were perfect, Chloe would love them.

"So, who are they for?" the lady asked as she gave her the receipt.

Beca paused and looked back at her, "Uhh, It's for my date."

The lady smiled, "Oh, what's his name?"

Beca swallowed, "Actually, her name is Chloe."

Beca was amazed when the woman didn't blink, "Oh that's great! She sounds wonderful."

Beca smiled, "Yeah, she is pretty great."

"Well, I hope you two have a nice night." she said.

"Thank you," Beca said.

Beca walked out of the store in a better mood than she was already in. It's not everyday you see someone who was that accepting. Beca got back on her board and made her way back home.

She opened the door to her dorm and started to get ready for the night. She started with her makeup. She applied her usual amount of eyeliner and mascara and started her hair. She had no clue what to do. She thought of what she had told Chloe to do and decided on a messy bun.

With only an hour left, she grabbed the things she had gotten for Chloe. She put them in her pocket and sat down to work on some mixes before she had to pick up Chloe.

As four thirty rolled in, Beca saved her mix and shut her laptop screen. She put her phone and wallet in her pocket and headed out, flowers in hand.

Beca rang the door to Chloe's apartment and hid her face behind the flowers.

When the door opened she heard a little chuckle. She peeked out from behind the flowers to see Chloe wearing a short sleeved blue button up with white pants with red converse. She had her hair curled, with white hoop earrings hanging from her ears. She had light makeup on, just enough to bring the color of her eyes out.

"Hi," Chloe said.

"Hey," Beca said.

"Are those for me?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Beca said, holding the flowers out.

"Well, thank you," Chloe said, grabbing the flowers from her hands. "They're beautiful." Chloe said, sniffing them. "They smell good, too."

Beca smiled shyly. "Let me put these in some water real fast and we can head off," Chloe said.

"Cool," Beca said. She walked into the entrance of the apartment and waited for Chloe to walk back in.

"Aubrey is with Stacie again. Apparently she needed to grab her charger, and it was in my room," Chloe said.

Beca sighed, "Of course."

Chloe started to walk towards the door where she was. Beca opened the door for the redhead and closed it behind them.

"Wow, such a gentleman," Chloe said.

"Chivalry's not dead, you know," Beca said with a smirk, she linked her hand with Chloe's

"So where are we going?" Chloe asked.

"I told you earlier, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise," Beca said.

"Yeah, but we're on the date right now. It would be wrong if you didn't tell me," Chloe said.

"It's not gonna be that easy for you to get it out of me," Beca said.

"I'm pretty sure I could if I really tried," Chloe said.

Beca was pretty sure there was some sexual reference in between the lines somewhere. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah. It would be pretty easy, I'm sure," Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca pushed her slightly, seeing the intentions that she said. "I'm still not telling you, you are waiting until we get there. We have a taxi to catch, now. So let's go," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe said.

The two walked to the where the taxi would arrive and waited until it got there. When it did, Beca opened the door again for Chloe and got in. Beca gave the guy a piece of paper with directions on it, so Chloe didn't know where they were going.

"You are really trying, aren't you?" Chloe asked.

"You have no clue. I'm kinda really nervous right now," Beca said.

Chloe laughed, "You have nothing to be nervous about, why?"

"Yeah, I do. This date needs to be perfect. It's a first date for crying out loud! This needs to be memorable," Beca said.

Chloe smiled, "That's sweet, but I'm going to remember it either way, this is too important of an event for me to forget. Even if it went bad."

Beca smiled. "Thank you, that just makes my plan even less stressful."

"I didn't mean for it to be like that," Chloe said.

"I'm messing with you," Beca said. Truthfully, though, Beca wasn't messing with her. She really did want this evening to be perfect.

They arrived at the restaurant in a few minutes. Chloe got out of the car eagerly, wanting to see what they were doing.

"Food first, activities second," Beca said.

"Two Urban Licks?" Chloe said with a questioning eyebrow.

"It's better than it sounds. They always have live music playing. So I thought since we connected through music in the first place, this would be appropriate," Beca said.

"Sounds great," Chloe said. Beca let out a breath of relief. She was worried she wouldn't like it.

They walked into the restaurant and Beca told the guy that she had a reservation for 5:30. He took them to their table and sat them down, giving them menus. They sat at a small table in the corner of the room, looking out to the city of Atlanta. There were quite a lot of people there, families, groups, friends, all kinds of people. There was a small jazz group playing at the stage in the other corner. It was playing quietly, so as not to disturb the people eating.

"This is nice," Chloe said.

"Yeah, I've never been here. It looked nice on the website, and it had good reviews. The live music confirmed that we had to go here," Beca said.

"Well, I love it. We will probably be going here again for something," Chloe said.

Beca smiled. Chloe always makes her feel comfortable when she is nervous.

Beca ended up ordering a steak, and Chloe a chicken breast. They were keeping a little conversation as they waited.

"Okay, here's an easy one. Vans or Converse?" Chloe asked.

"Vans. Always," Beca said instantly.

"What?! How dare you! Converse are the best!" Chloe said.

"I mean, I like the style of them, but I just have really wide feet, so I can't wear them. Vans are more comfortable," Beca said.

"Okay, I guess, but I still like converse better," Chloe said.

"Whatever," Beca said.

The food arrived and they dug in. They moaned at the taste, "Oh my god." Beca said.

"I know, this is amazing," Chloe said.

"We definitely have to come back here," Beca said.

"For sure," Chloe said.

They continued eating and talking

"So this one time, like sophomore year, Jesse and I go to a skatepark. This is Jesse's first time going to one. He thinks he's going to be really good at it, so he goes straight to a four foot quarter pipe and tries to drop in. Hint, hint, 'tries'. He ended up face planting," Beca said between laughs.

Chloe laughed and took a drink. They had both finished eating at this point, and they were now just talking.

"This one time, my brother was only about 3 years old, he was with my aunt and I in a supermarket. He was sitting in that little toddler thingy with my aunt pushing, she was paying attention to the food when my brother puts his hand up and squeezes my aunt's boob. I was only about 5, so I didn't know what was wrong when she jumped and shouted in pain. She asked him what was wrong and he said 'nothing'. She asked him why he did that then and he said 'I just wanted to play with the pillows.'"

Beca laughed loudly, "How big were they, jesus!"

"She had been a triple d her whole life, practically," Chloe said, laughing in between words.

"That's great. Oh my god…" Beca said, still laughing.

When they calmed down, they kept talking about stories from their past. Both of them switching off on talking. Everything formed together perfectly, like it was all scripted. At one point when they had just finished laughing at a joke, Beca looked at the time.

"And ate the whole thing?!" Beca asked, surprised.

"The entire thing, yup. Mud and all. I just about threw up, but now it's just funny to think that he was that stupid as a kid," Chloe said, laughing.

Beca looked down at her watch. "Woah! We need to leave. We still have a ton of stuff to do."

"What time is it?" Chloe asked.

"Almost 6:30," Beca said.

"Woah!" Chloe said.

"Yeah, that went by fast didn't it?" Beca said.

"Yeah it did. Where to?" Chloe said.

Beca smirked and stood up, not saying a word.

"Oh come on, you can say something now, can't you?" Chloe said.

Beca remained silent. They had started walking out, since Beca payed the bill earlier, much to Chloe's complaint.

"Oh, god help me," Chloe said.

"It's not that exciting. Really," Beca said.

"Yeah it is," Chloe said.

"How do you know?" Beca said.

"Because this is still our first date," Chloe said. She made Beca smile.

Beca led them out of the restaurant and down the older roads in which the place was located. It was near an older area, not from the main part of the city.

They walked up to an older building, which had a sign on the front that said, 'Atlanta Art'.

"Is this an art museum?" Chloe asked.

"Sort of," Beca said.

They walked in and paid the admission. The inside's architecture was most definitely unique. The walls went up about 20 feet, with their own different design. The roof was a glass dome that showed the sunset. The place was filled with all kinds of arts, even performing arts.

"Wow," Chloe said, looking around.

"Yeah," Beca said. This was the first time she had experienced these things as well, she wanted them to explore everything together, so Beca wouldn't have already seen it before.

They roamed the halls of the building for a long time. There were art forms that people of all ages created. They were all from people in the area. Some of them had phone numbers or business cards on them so you could contact them if you wanted to make a request of some sort.

"This one was made by a 9 year old!" Chloe said, pointing to a very realistic painting of a lion.

"Woah!" Beca said. Their hands were still together, so she couldn't go far.

They continued walking until they saw a certain thing that confused them.

"Is that a car engine?" Chloe asked.

"That's what it looks like," Beca said.

"Because that's what it is."

The two turned around to see an older man who looked to be in his forties or so standing behind them with his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Read the sign," He said.

They turned around and read what lay on the golden plaque above the engine.

"In 1978 a young child at the age of 10 went home from school after a talk with his teacher about engineering. He walked home from the bus alone, his parents were still at work. He had an inspiration to make something that people use just about everyday. He set off to his garage after homework every day after school until about a month later, he had built his own car engine from things he had in his garage."

"Wow, that must have been a genius kid," Beca said.

"Thank you," the man said.

The girls froze, "Wait, are you-" Chloe started.

"Yep, that's me," he said. "My parents wanted to put it in here, so they did the paperwork and told people the story. Apparently people liked it, so I was put in here."

"Are you an engineer now?" Beca asked.

"Oh, god, no. It bores the death out of me, I'm a musician here locally." The man said.

"Oh really? Like, what do you do?" Chloe asked.

"I play second french horn in the local orchestra, and play bass in some jazz bands around here," He said.

"Cool," Beca said.

"Yeah, well, you two have a nice night." he said. They didn't even get a chance to say thank you before he set off.

"That was cool," Chloe said.

"I know," Beca said.

They looked throughout the museum a little bit more before the hall took them back to the front of the building. They were satisfied with what they saw so they headed out, plus, it was getting pretty late.

Beca led them through the winding streets once again until they reached a park with lots of hills and streams. The sun was practically set, so they tried to find a nice grassy area to lay down.

On the walk through the park Chloe started shivering, so Beca gave her the hoodie she had been carrying in case she got cold.

"Thanks," Chloe said as she gave her the hoodie.

They walked up to a nice place next to one of the streams and lay down.

"This is wonderful," Chloe said, looking at the stars.

"Yeah, it's a pretty clear night," Beca said. Which was true, you could see every star out tonight.

They lay there for a while in comfortable silence. They were still holding hands, and Beca was pretty sure they hadn't broken them at all since they were in the art museum.

"Thank you," Chloe said after a while.

"For what?" Beca said.

"Everything. Tonight, Finals, winning for the Bellas, making Aubrey stop being a bitch." Chloe looked at her to say the last one, "For being mine."

Beca was sure she had never seen such a sweet smile before, and she almost fainted seeing it, she looked so much like an angel.

All Beca could do was let out the air in her lungs and smile back as best she could.

"It was my pleasure," Beca said.

They had stolen a few kisses on the way there, yes, but on the taxi drive back home they were mostly tired. They had been out all day.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Chloe said as the taxi driver pulled up to their apartment complex.

"Yes. Positive. I want this to be like a normal first date where I take you to your door and that crap," Beca said.

"Okay, fine. But next time, you are staying," Chloe said.

They got out of the car and walked into the building in comfortable silence. The elevator dinged and opened to the floor that her place was. As they approached her door Chloe turned around to face Beca.

"Here's your hoodie," Chloe said.

"Keep it," Beca said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks. Again. I had a really good time, and I hope we do this again sooner," Chloe said.

"I had a good time too. I have never been to any of the places we went to either, so I didn't know what to expect. And it did end up well, I would have to agree," Beca said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Chloe said.

"See you tomorrow," Beca said. She paused a moment before lightly grabbing Chloe by the shoulders and giving her a long, sweet kiss that she didn't let go anywhere. She ended it by lightly nipping Chloe's bottom lip.

"You're really good at that, you know," Chloe said with a smile.

"Go home,' Beca said chuckling.

"Bye, Becs," Chloe said, opening the door.

"Bye, Chlo," Beca said, walking backwards. Beca turned around and smirked. She fist-pumped to herself and smiled at the perfect night.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! I hope you like this addition. I'm going to Vidcon for the next couple of days in Anaheim, so I can't write for the next few days. Tell me what you think I should do for the next couple chapters or so and I'll put them into consideration. Also, WE HIT OVER 12,000 VIEWS. I didn't think that many people would care to look at this, so it makes me really happy that lots of people like this story. Enjoy and I'll see you soon!**


End file.
